Blood Bond
by holy-mother-of-crap
Summary: Over 500 reviews! haha sorry no description your're just going to have to read and find out. :
1. Chapter 1

Live and learn was the way I was always told to live my life. Never to regret and always to keep moving forward. My mother made for sure I always did this and was always happy. I was always happy not even the big one point lose at the state champion soccer game could bring me down. I was enjoying life to the fullest. I never knew that my entire world could come crashing down in a single moment. You always say it will never happen to you or anyone you love. Though when it does you could never look at anything the same way. My mother died trying to take care of me and I can't help but blame myself for what happened to her. Tampa has crime but what city does not. Why did I have to be so selfish, I should have never asked her to go to that small gas station three blocks away I should have stayed strong and stuck out the night. That night my fever was rising and my body to the point were I couldn't move. The medicine was gone; I felt I need some or wouldn't make it through the night. I know I was exaggerating and payed the price. My mother never came back. It has been two weeks and the police have found nothing. No body no signs no trace. I feared that I have lost all hope. Every person that shows up at my door says don't give up hope everything will be all right. This is easy for them to say someone they love isn't missing probably gone forever.

Now I'm stuck on a plane flying to Portland Oregon to live with my father who I haven't seen in two years. My parents were the young full life ahead of them people that decided to get married fresh out of high school because my dad was heading over seas for some fancy medical school. I guess you could say it was really hectic for my mom. I am one of those honeymoon babies. Were dad leaves, mom finds out she's pregnant, when dad comes back he has a daughter, he leaves again, comes back and me and mom were gone. Divorce papers signed and my dads back across the sea and my mom has me. Well had me. Now I'm going back to the father that never really cared. Well my mother told me that he did but he has made no effort until now to contact me. I don't feel at home and safe when I hear his voice, that only makes me miss my mother more.

Finally when the plane landed I stepped out of the cabin door of the private plane to see a young man with short straight blonde hair to greet me. I know this is my father we look so much alike we could be siblings not father and daughter. You see I have the same blonde hair although mine is just a little less curly and more of the wavy style. I'm 5'7 and am on the slender athletic body type just like my father only he is 6'2. The only thing different is his deep sea blue eyes while mine are a misty grey. I am not the very touchy feely type of person so I couldn't help but feel strange when my father greeted me with a hug and a small kiss on the forehead. I couldn't help but remain silent as we walked to the long black car that was waiting for us. My dad must have known my feelings running through my body because he let me be until he could no longer stall with telling me what is to happen over the next year. I had not been able to pay attention to much of what he was saying until he mentioned the two words boarding and school mixed together in the same sentence.

"WWWWWWHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!!" "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TOO ME I KNOW WE ARE NOT THAT CLOSE BUT YOU STILL HAVE GOT TO LOVE ME ENOUGH NOT TO SEND ME TO SOME GOD DAMNED BOARDING SCHOOL!!"

"Evan darling we both know that I love you very much it is just you need to go to this school it would be good for you to make new friends" "Besides I have to work a lot not to mention my constant moving schedule you would never get to keep the same friends"

"DAD I DON'T THINK THAT YOU UNDERSTAND I DON'T GET ALONG WELL WITH OTHER GIRLS I'M TOO MUCH OF A TOMBOY GOING TO AN ALL GIRLS SCHOOL WOULD JUST BE ASKING FOR TROUBLE!!"

"First Evan would you please stop yelling."

"But Dad your--"

"Enough is enough Evan know please let me finish." "I already know about you social problems so that is why I'm doing us both a favor I pulled some strings and got you into a school run by your mother's great great uncle." "He is a very respectable man and I believe you will do well under his watch"

"What does that have too do with any of my god damn social problems?"

"Evan the school is an all boy and now one girl school."

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL ME!! I WANT TO GO HOME YOU ARE CRAZY!" "WHAT THE HELL HIT YOU IN YOUR COCONUT" "WHAT ARE YOU SMOKING" "AND OH MY GOD YOU AREN'T JOKING"

"No Evan I'm not and you leave in 2 days"…


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't believe my fathers words it was like I was trash on the side on the rode too him. I don't know how the hell my mother could have even liked him let alone love him enough too marry him. How ever I did know that I wouldn't see that much of him the next two days, so as soon as the car hit the drive way I swung open my door and jumped before the car had gotten a chance to stop. I couldn't help but smirk while my father yelled

"YOU ARE LUCKY THAT CAR DIDN'T RUN YOU OVER!!" "EVAN MARIE COME BACK HERE I am--"

I couldn't hear the rest I was already inside the house, bounding up the grey marble staircase heading to the farthest door on the right hand side. This was always the room I stayed in when my mother I come spend some quality father daughter time with my so called "father". I locked the door to head to the bathroom and lock yet another door. I almost ran to my shower hoping that the luke warm water could wash away everything happening to me. I wanted; no I needed to have everything lifted off of my chest. This was my way to escape. After about twenty minutes, my rain escape turned ice cold. I don't think that I have ever moved so fast. I jumped out of that glass prison before I turned into some teenage popsicle. Great now not only am I really cold but I am suddenly craving a popsicle! I ran to my closet grabbing the closest things that I could find. Wait who? How did my stuff get into my closet? Weird… ohh well… I happened to find a pair of bright yellow skinny jeans and a black cami. Moving at my amazing ok it's not that amazing speed I had gotten dressed and combed through my mid-back blonde hair that had black tips and black bangs. Throwing on some bright blue eyeliner I started running to the kitchen. Inching around the corners with my hands shaped like a gun acting very James Bondish. Then Max my dad's butler had to go and ruin my mojo.

"Miss Evan may I ask what you could possibly be out to kill now?"

Me being me it took a second for the scaredness of being snuck up on too register. So I sat there for about wide eyed for about five seconds before I took off screaming and running g in circles. Max could only sigh and walk off. When I was finally unable to scream and my legs hurt from running, I so James bondishly went back to my previous mission… TO THE KITCHEN!!


	3. Chapter 3

Peoples I really need your help cuz I cant go on with with my story unless I have 4 guys names for the other main characters!! I am not that good with names so I made a poll on my profile… could you guys pleez pick 4 from there or message me some!!

Thank you and I will luv you forever!!

-Hailee

A.K.A- holymotherofcrap


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:well hey peoples well guess what this is going to be my little test you know I just really want to know… if I don't just at least 7 reviews I'm going to stop until I get them! So pleez people rate review just please don't make me writing but not posting… thanks lots……. –holymotherofcrap

Ha-ha I have successfully reached my destination. Now no one can stop me from taking the last popsicle in this ice filled popsicle haven.

" Wow and its cherry, my fave."

"La la la"

I'm a special person I get to sing and lick my yummy popsicle at once. It's my special talent. I begin to think about how much of a dork I am as I walk down the long hallway leading to the garden in the back of the house. Suddenly my fuzz ball of a pouch comes running up at me.

"Skooter oh my goodness I forgot dad still had you. How have you been buddy?"

"Bark!"

Well I can't speak dog but I tell you what I think I know exactly what that dog said. And that would have to be "SUCKER!" cuz that no good mutt took off with the other half of my popsicle!

"Skooter!! You stupid dog get back here before I put you through a cheese grater!!"

Well not really but it sounds so threatening. So now I'm running around the house chasing after a god damn yorkie that is too good for its own good.

"Dang it! I lost him!"

Well could this day get any worse? I got out run by a rat! My dad is sending me to a school that should be bestrode the new name of Evan's personal hell. sigh

"I'm going to bed"

All I could do was drag my feet up the stairs and through my door. All my stuff was packed AGAIN! What was the point of unpacking it in the first place I mean come on people?

I woke to a banging on the door and the words

"Get your ass up Evan your going to miss the plane"

Well that is how I want to start my day. So I ran to get dressed I was not in the mood for yelling this morning. Trust me you would not be happy either if you were in my shoes right now. So I through on whatever the maid left out the night before. With my white skinny jeans and blood red cami I ran out the door with my father all ready in the car with the door open. So I decided to make a dramatic intense and slow motion dive in the car. It was going so perfectly to like movies perfect. Then as soon as I was in an arms distance my father had to ruin it and grab my arm and throw me in the car. There goes my Grammy for best slow dive in like the history of forever!

It was quiet too quiet… the entire car ride there. As soon as we got there and my bags where in the plane my dad hands me about two grand.

"Evan I know that I have never really been there for you and I know that this must be hard but trust me one day you are going to thank me for this one day. Now go knock every guy in that school dead."

"Thanks dad I guess I will see you soon."

I put on my fake smile. I was still mad at him for everything but at least he was trying. So as bravely as I could I walked up the stairs ticket in hand to see a plane full of surprising good looking guys, but just one problem all of them looked at my like they had never seen a girl before…

Oh God Please Help Me!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: okay I am sorry for not updating in a long time I have a very good excuse. Well school starts Wed. and I have been with all my friends cuz we are all going to different schools this year:!! It's so sad. And if this is short I'm sorry I'll make it up to you guys/girls some how…. By the way any thing in the symbol () is Evans own personal thoughts.**

**I ran to my seat trying to avoid the many eyes bearing into my back. I've never felt so violated before in my life, it was as if they were trying to undress me with their eyes. Which they probably were, but I'd rather not think about it. I was as happy as can be when I realized that there was no one sitting beside me…. Yet. I couldn't help but beg that the guy that had to be beside me got sick or was running so late that he would miss the plane.**

**But we are talking about me and no one answers my prayers, so of course a really cute okay really hot guy comes prancing down the ail and sits his dairy air right beside me. **

"**Hi, my name is Liam. What's yours?"**

"**Hi, Liam my name is…." You paused wondering if it was a good idea to give this guy your name. "Evan, my name is Evan."**

"**Well Evan… how does it feel to know that you are going to be the only girl for miles on end? While there is about 700 give or take a few guys right outside your doorstep?"**

"**How do you think I feel!! How would you feel being stuck in a god damn boarding school away from everything you have ever known!! Come on Liam how do you think I feel! I'm waiting for your smart as answer! I know you have one in that head of--"**

**In all of the yelling you had been getting out of your system, you had yet to notice that the plane had taken off. You looked around noticing that everyone on the plane was looking at you, like you had three heads or something. **

"**I'm sorry that must have been a stupid question to ask you evan. But since you are new I'll help you out a bit. Evan this is" pointing to the three seats across from our own seats. "The guy by the window is jasper. The guy in the middle is Lucien. And then the guy by the ail is Dimitri. Well that is pretty much everyone that you will need to now. Everyone else just stays out of our way."**

**(now why would everyone stay out of their way? Are these the guys that rule the school or something? And why is that Dimitri guys trying to kill me with that dagger glare?)**

**You sat in silence might I say a very strange silence, left with your on thoughts to wonder. Once again you failed to realize that the plane had landed. So when Liam tapped your arm…**

"**Evan if you want to sleep on the plane I guess that is fine with me."**

"**NO! Its okay I really don't feel like sleeping on the plane tonight maybe tomorrow though."**

**Liam just laughs and walks down the ail and off the plane. You try to follow but that Dimitri guy steps in your path first.**

"**look I don't care who you are but if you want to survive ten minutes in this school you would be wise just like everyone else and stay out of our way evan. Be prepared to learn your place, because right now you are at the bottom of the food chain."**

**With that said Dimitri turned and exited the plane. You followed slowly behind processing what he had said. When you got off the plane you saw that all of the guys were still there, they were even kind enough to get your bags….**

**That's when it hit you.**

**(What did he mean by bottom of the food chain??)**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay I am so sorry for not updating in like a month but I have been so busy lately and now I have a sinus infection so I am so sorry once again. But on the happier side here is a new chapter (if u love me (not in a creepy way) and the story you will review) by the way is there any way to put more than one picture on fanfiction?? Please tell me

(Bottom of the food chain? What are we animals? Damn this guy is pissing me off with the whole riddle thing. Its making my head hurt.)

"Evan, are you coming or what?''

"Who! What... Oh sorry Liam I was just thinking."

Liam, Lucien, jasper, Dimitri, and I headed straight to this huge castle like mansion that honestly gave me the creeps. I mean this place had to be older than dirt. It even made dirt look my age. Now that's old. We walked up to the huge set of stairs and set everything down.

"Why did we stop moving?''

Wow that question sure made me feel smart…. Not.

"Well let's see Evan our brains told our muscles and joints to stop moving in our legs…."

Dimitri paused his smart ass explanation to read the look on my face. I felt so stupid. Apparently the look on my face was funny because everyone in the group started laughing at me. Causing me to turn a bright red. I hate being laughed at it makes me feel so clownish.

(I want to go home…..)

Dimitri sat there with the dumbest smirk on his face while everyone else was still laughing.

"Wow ha-ha Evan you ha-ha should have seen ha-ha-ha the look on you ha-ha face!"

"Shut up Liam! It's not funny!"

Lucien came up and grabbed me by the arm and started to drag me off in some random direction.

"Lucien where the hell are you taking me?!"

Silence.

"I said where the hell are you taking me!?"

"To the jungle room"

(Wtf?? The jungle room. now that does not sound right)

"What is the jungle room?"

He stopped walking causing me to walk right into his back.

"The jungle room is a magical room filled with magical beings."

(Ok now I'm scared)

"Oh my god! You are insane! Now let go of my arm or I swear I will yell rape."

"Really now Evan? Let's see you try it."

"Don't say that I didn't warn you….. RRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAA--"

Right in the middle of my dramatic scream Lucien's hand came slapping down to my mouth to muffle out the sound.

"Well that really didn't work now did it Evan??"

"No…… but that doesn't mean I don't have a back up plan…"

"And that just so happens to be?"

HAHA cliffhanger!! Sorry its short but just be happy it's finally posted.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: well I have tried to update but at least u don't have to wait as long. And btw I will not update until I get 10 reviews because it amazes me how many hits I get but no reviews!

(Ha-ha the sucker doesn't know what's about to hit him!)

As quickly as I could I kicked Lucien's legs out from under him. He didn't suspect a thing and the sucker fell right on his back. But I'm the true sucker. Anyone else in the world would have run and laughed later, but me no I have to laugh and then try to run. But I mean it was so funny, but he recovered so fast. Before I knew it the jerk had tackled me to the ground. By now of course a huge group of boys had crowded around us and I even think that I saw Dimitri watching us not looking all mister ray of sunshine. Well so here we all are me sitting on the god damn ground with Lucien sitting on top of me.

"Well now, Evan what are you going to do now?"

"Try to get out from under you then……..I'm going to kick your ass! Now get the hell off!"

"Now-Now Evan lets watch our language I wouldn't want to have to punish you, now would I?"

"Punish Me?"

"Yes punish you, but you wouldn't want that now would you Evan?"

"Oh My God You Sick Bastard! Get The Hell Away From Me!"

Then everyone that was standing around us started laughing including Dimitri. I mean hear I was terrified and everyone was laughing their heads off. WTF! Lucien was laughing so hard he fell off me. As I staggered to my feet

"My god Evan what did you think I was going to say? I'm not that mean."

"You…. You scared me to death you jerk."

I was so sick of hearing everyone laugh at me, I stomped off into some random. Everyone was still to busy laughing they didn't even know that I was gone. I kept walking and walking as far way from the school as I could. Until I reached the edge of this forest like place. Normally this place would have creeped someone out but to me it felt so welcoming. I felt like something was pulling me towards it. I couldn't help walking towards it, it made me feel happy. Something that I hadn't felt in such a long time. I could swear that as soon as I stepped through the first tree, I heard a voice calling me towards it. It was one of the most beautiful sounds that I had ever heard in my life. I followed it without ever feeling a hint of fear, I felt so calm it was like I could die and never care. As the song was coming to an end, I and no clue were I was and couldn't remember where I was going. My emotions were starting to come back to me. I was confused but never scared. So I just kept walking forward. Then I came to a beautiful lake with a small dock and small row boat tied to it. It was so amazing I had never seen anything like it before in my life. Then the song started playing again only this time it wasn't in just my head. I could swear it was coming from the water. Pulling me to it.

This time fear hit me like a bullet in my heart. Something was controlling me. I tried to scream, but nothing came from my mouth. My body was moving closer and closer to the dock no matter what I tried. No matter how hard I struggled I reluctantly walked across the dock and into the boat.

(Why hasn't anyone come for me? LIAM! JASPER! LUCIEN! DIMITRI! Where are you?)

I didn't notice that I had untied the boat and now here I was in the middle of the lake. I wanted to cry but I didn't want to feel weaker then I already felt so I blinked them away. A grey fog began to cover the lake. I looked as hard as I could to try to see the shore.

Then a woman appeared out of no where. She was standing on the god damn water! Then I noticed that I had control of my body again but I couldn't do anything. I couldn't run nor could I scream I was too scared. She just sat there staring at me.

"Evan… heed my warning and leave this place. Go back home where you belong. This is not the place for you. You will not be so lucky next time. Stay and you will die."

I was too scared to respond. I just nodded my head yes. This huge wind blow by and the woman and fog was gone. It was just me sitting in the boat in the middle of the lake. I couldn't believe what had just happened to me. I didn't want to believe that what I had just seen was real.

I stood up trying to figure out how to get back to shore. But me being me I was clumsy, so when the boat started rocking back and forth. I fell in to the ice cold lake. I know that I should just swim to shore now, but there is just one problem. I don't know how to swim, and I can't hold my breath forever…

DIMITRI P.O.V

I had noticed after a while that Evan had gone missing. So using my vampire speed I followed her sent. I wasn't really worried about her until I realized she had gone into the black woods.

(If I don't get to her soon she'll die…..)

CLIFFHANGER!! I am so mean! But I think that this is my best chapter yet. I didn't want to stop writing until I finished it! Please remember to review! 10 or no more chapters until I get them! Oh and pleez look at my poll about this story!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: okay well I haven't got my 10 reviews yet but wat the hell I'm going to write another chapter to make up for all the time it has taken me to write my other chapters! Please remember to review! Oh and please check out my poll it is super important to me and this story!!

Dimitri's P.O.V

I ran through the woods as fast as I possibly could. I don't care for Evan in anyway it's just that I have to protect my people. I can't have a bunch of cops breaking down the front door of the school, all because a mere human went missing. I followed her sent to the lake. But I couldn't see Evan; there was only one other place that she could be…… the bottom of the lake.

Evan's P.O.V

I gave up struggling trying to get to the surface. I just couldn't do it, it was just too hard. At least now I would at ease. By now my lungs were burning I just couldn't hold on any longer. I blacked out.

I was sitting in a dark room. Everything was black. I couldn't see my own hand even if it was an inch away from my face. This must be my own personal hell. All I could do was sit there. Then she came. My mother. She was glowing, I tried to run to her but she just kept getting farther and farther away.

"MOM! WAIT COME BACK PLEASE!"

She stopped moving so that I could get closer. When I was so close to reaching her, she changed. She was no longer my mother, but the woman from the lake. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"NO! What Have You Done With My Mother?"

"Calm down Evan, you find out in good time what happened to your mother. You need to hold on Evan someone is coming for you. As soon as you are safe run Evan leave this place and forget. You will be so much happier; nothing but sadness and death is for you here."

She started to disappear, along with the black room. My eyes fought to open. I felt pressure against my chest. I began to feel heat on my lips. My eyes shot open to see Dimitri about to give me mouth to mouth. So I did the most sensible thing. I screamed.

"What the fuck are you fucking doing?"

"Saving your life, what does it look like I'm doing? You should be glad I found you."

"But how did you find me?"

"It doesn't matter now come on."

Dimitri went to pick me up.

"What the hell are you doing!? Don't touch me I can walk on my own!"

"You know something Evan I liked you better passed out."

With that he through me over his shoulder and started walking in some direction. I didn't know where he was taking me or how he knew where he was going. But I didn't care I just wanted down. So I did what every girl would do. I started flailing my arms, hitting him in the back. Dimitri was never hurt; he just kept walking like he didn't feel a thing. So I gave up. Again. This is really becoming a habit isn't it? Soon I fell a sleep with just one thing on my mind.

(I HATE being man handled!)

Dimitri's P.O.V

I chuckled to my self. Evan had fallen asleep thinking about how she hated to be man handled. Wonder how she would feel if she knew that the man carrying her was a vampire?

Well that's it for know so tell me what you think!! And yes Dimitri read Evans mind.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: okay the most important thing is I'm going to try to make my chapters longer. Hint the word try. Second of course read (but you kind of already are) and review I had like 200 views in one day and only 3 reviews. TT lastly but still important is my POLL people! it would help me figure out what to do with my story. I have so many alternatives ending in my mind but can't decide so HELP!

Evan P.O.V

I just sat there. On that rock in the middle of the water. I couldn't see the shore. Heck I didn't even know where I was. The waves just crashed up against the rock. The water was freezing cold. With every wave that came my clothes only more and more wet. Soon I couldn't stop shivering. The water never stopped splashing. I sat there for what seemed like days, but where only hours. When night finally came the waves calmed down to where it looked as if you could walk on it. With the sun gone the cold came. There was no way to dry my clothes and I was freezing.

Hours turned to days. I still had not moved from the rock that was keeping me from the dark murky waters. By know I was sick, tired and hungry. All I wanted to do was give up but something was making me hold on. Something that I couldn't quite understand. Something that could be one of the most important things to me ever. I just couldn't remember it. I couldn't recall much of my life. I didn't know that if this was a dream or was it real. Everything that was happening to me those few days seemed too real to be a dream. But it looked too much like a dream to be real. Time and space just seemed to float by. As I withered away. By the 5th day I decided to take my chances and swim. I couldn't keep going and I was surprised that I had made it this far. I waited till night before I made my way to the very edge of the rock. And stared down into the water. But I couldn't stare at it forever sooner or later I would have to go in. it would have to be sooner, if I didn't make it some where before dawn I would never make it anywhere. That is if I could teach my self to swim in only a few mere minutes. As bravely as I could I stepped out into the water, and jumped.

I closed my eyes and held my breath waiting to plunge into the water, but I never did. Instead I sat there standing on the water.

(Oh My God)

I didn't know what to do, so I did the first thing that came to mind. I ran. Across the water until I couldn't keep running anymore. The sun was beginning to come up when I finally blacked out.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO ME!"

(Why won't I just die? How can I run across the water?)

"Please somebody just please tell me what the hell is happening to me."

I couldn't help it anymore I cried my eyes out. "What the hell is happening to me? Why is it happening to me? If this is just a dream why can't I wake up? Why did my mom have to disappear? Why did my dad have to send me to that school? I just want to go home. Sleep in my room, on my bed. Without having to remember what the hell is happening to me right now. "

With the waves rocking me, I fell into a deep sleep.

I don't know how long I slept, all I now is that I woke up in the middle of a dessert of some sort.

"What the fucking hell! This is bullshit! What am I doing here?"

(This is really starting to piss me off)

I had most of my strength back but the heat was getting to me quickly. I had only gone about half a mile before I passed out. Again.

Dimitri's P.O.V

After Evan had fallen asleep on our way back to sleep. I had begun to think of ways to teach her who is the boss of this school. By the time I had gotten to our room.

(Our being Liam, jasper, Lucien, me, and now Evan. How or why the head master put her in our room is beyond me)

All of the guys where in mine and Evans room. Trying to be nice I guess and unpack her bags. They were sitting there giggling like girls when I set Evan down on the bed. I turned around to see that they had found a box of tampons and had all of Evans bras and thongs spread out all around them.

"Hey dimitri how do you think Evan finds these things comfortable?"

"Lucien that is a thong for future reference, but I wouldn't expect you to know that since you are gay."

"I AM NOT GAY!"

"But I don't know about the whole comfy thing why don't you go ask her?"

(Ha-ha that's what I thought silence)

After the morons out all of her stuff away I had thought of an excellent way to show Evan whose boss with out giving away our secret. I was going to mess with her dreams using my powers. I thought it would be funny to stick her in the middle of the ocean, on some random rock. Make her wait a few days just to switch her location. When I told the guys of my plan, they all laughed. I was the only vampire that had the power to mess with someone dreams and it was always one of the funniest pranks, to turn one of the guys into a girl while they were sleeping.

Evans P.O.V

Everything was becoming weirder and weirder in this dream. 5 minutes ago I was in the rainforest now I am back at the school but I look like me only in a guy form.

(OKAY that is crossing the line!!)

But I am way too scared to look down below to see if I really am a guy. This dream needs to end now. So with every bit of concentration I had I tried to wake up. I refused to give up and soon everything went black.

Dimitri's P.O.V

I was trying to think of the next horrible thing that I could make her go through, when my connections to her dreams were cut off. No one has ever been able to do that. Not even a vampire. So why could a mere human do it?

Ha-ha cliff hanger well not really…. But hey I think that I've been doing well with the updating thing. people please review it only takes a minute! So many hits but so little reviews. It makes me think that you guys don't like my story and if you don't then I will stop writing it and try a new one. Oh and by the way I am open to suggestions please I need a way to help hint Evan about her new vampire friend being vampires!! And by the way I would like to point out that this is my longest chapter!! (Though it may still be short!!)


	10. Chapter 10

Okay I am really trying to make up for lost time and get lots of chapters out in the next few weeks. So read them and review! And please if you have any suggestions on how I can hint Evan on the guys being vampires. I have only gotten one and it's good I just need some more to make it better. REVIEW!! Cuz I said so and you love my story that much. Lol

Dimitri's P.O.V

How could she have broken my connection? No one has ever been able to break it before. Not even my father, the strongest vampire in the world. I didn't know want to think my mind was racing. I must have looked upset because when I looked back down at her she was looking at me in confusion. I can be sensitive at times. But I will never show any of it to a human. Especially her, she doesn't deserve it. She sits there and acts all innocent. She hasn't even been here 24 hours and all of the guys like her. I don't see how or why though. If she ever lives to find out what we are she will only run away. I don't trust her and never will.

Evans P.O.V

I finally woke up from my horrible dream(s). When I opened my eyes I looked up to see Dimitri looking off into space. I wanted to know what he was thinking. This was the first time I have ever seen his face not mad. Let me tell you he looks kind of cute, but you won't catch me saying that out loud. He seemed like something was troubling him. After a couple of minutes of being awake, I think he finally snapped out of it. He looked down at me with a blank face. There was no emotion anywhere. I wanted to say something but I fear that I would have only made him mad. So we both remained quiet, and just stared at each other.

??S P.O.V

He was going to have to find a wife soon. With his father growing ill he will have to find some one in about a year or he will not be able to take the throne. He doesn't know who it is that he will pick though. The last time he fell for a girl she was human.

She killed her self when she found out what he was. He had wanted her to marry him. But she did not want to become a vampire and be damned to a life as a devil. I actually think that it was for the best though. She was not his soul mate so it didn't hurt him as much when she died as it would have if she was his soul mate. And I want it to hurt. I want him to cry when ever I mention her name. I want him to want to die. But of course I'll have a little fun first. Maybe I'll slowly kill her in front of him. Drink her dry? Or maybe I won't drink her dry but change her so that she is forever bonded to me.

He will pay for sending me here to this place. I have suffered all of these years, but it will soon pay off. I have being saving all of my energy soon I will have enough to break out. As soon as the old king dies I will be free. I can almost last the blood that I have been deprived of all these years.

Dimitri's P.O.V

We sat there and just stared at each other for what seemed like forever.

"What's wrong dimitri? Did something happen?"

"Why would you care if something happened Evan? You haven't even been here 24 hours and you have already caused me trouble. Now listen to me and listen good because I do not like to repeat myself. You are to be a good little girl and talk to no one unless they speak to you first. Don't wander around the school, nothing. Your new life consists of going to class, eating, showering, and going to bed. Do I make myself clear?"

……………………………………………………….

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! I DON'T HAVE TO TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU! I DO NOT BELONG TO YOU. SO WHY DON'T YOU GO FUCK A TREE AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

"Evan you need to stop screaming all of the damn time. Second how the hell am I supposed to fuck a tree? And third I can do what ever the hell I want so if I want to make you go around the school naked I will, I think all of the guys will enjoy that don't you Evan?"

"Okay listen here dimitri this is how it is going to work. One….. I CAN SCREAM WHEN EVER THE HELL I WANT! Two to fuck a tree all you have to do is find your self a long enough branch. Third I would like to see you try to make me walk around to school naked."

"Is that a challenge Evan?"

"No it's your mom. Duuh yes it's a challenge Dimitri. One that you're going to lose."

Well it's not my longest but at least I have it written. REVIEW PEOPLE!! AND PLEASE REMEMBER TO SEND ME YOUR IDEAS!!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: OKAY WELL I AM REALLY TRYING TO UPDATE REALLY FAST FOR MY STORIES. (I CAN SAY STORIES NOW BECAUSE I JUST PUT OUT ANOTHER ONE!) SO PLEASE READ MY NEW STORY AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! AND PLEASE PEOPLE REMEMBER TO REVIEW I AM SO CLOSE TO 100 REVIEWS!! AND BY THE WAY I STILL NEED SOME SUGGESTIONS ABOUT EVAN FINDING OUT ABOUT VAMPIRES! (IT'S GOING TO HAPPEN SOON! MAYBE IN THIS CHAPTER OR THE 27! YOU NEVER KNOW) Oh I got a request to star doing a recap thingy so I will.**

_Recap:_

"Okay listen here dimitri this is how it is going to work. One….. I CAN SCREAM WHEN EVER THE HELL I WANT! Two to fuck a tree all you have to do is find your self a long enough branch. Third I would like to see you try to make me walk around to school naked."

"Is that a challenge Evan?"

"No it's your mom. Duuh yes it's a challenge Dimitri. One that you're going to lose."

_Story:_

**Evans P.O.V**

We sat there and just stared at each other. Neither of us blinking. We were both getting ready for one of the biggest battles of our lives. By now all the guys consisting of Liam, Jasper, Lucien, and two other guys I didn't know yet. They all were looking at us frightened. They didn't blink either. I guess they were too scared to miss something. I could hear all of them munching on popcorn. God they sound like cows.

"Okay Evan this is how it goes. If I win you have to run around the school naked."

"You know dimitri I'm starting to think that you want to see me naked. But we both know that that will never happen because I'm going to win. And when I do you have to walk around the school wearing what ever I tell you to wear, and that includes make up and hair."

"Do don't stand a chance against me Evan. Though I would rather have my body put through a meat grater then see you naked. But I think it with be worth your embarrassment to see."

"Shut up and let's get started!"

"Okay Evan Dimitri on the count of three let the game begin. 1………………………………………………………………..2……………………………………………2 ¼…………………………………………….2 ½………………………………………….."

"Today Liam!!"

"1.2.3 GO!"

"Rock paper scissors!"

"Well well well Evan looks like you just lost the first round because paper beats rock."

"I haven't lost yet dimitri."

"Ready set go!"

"Well would you look at that Dimitri scissors beats paper. Looks like I won that round."

**Dimitri P.O.V**

(I have to win this round. There is no way in hell am I walking around this school dressed as who knows what. It's a good thing I know what she is thinking. So I guess that you could say that I have the upper advantage.)

**Evans P.O.V**

(I have to win this round. I will lose all of my pride having to run around this school naked. There is got to be a way that I could win. I Got It! Bet it's a good thing there are no rules in this game.)

We were getting ready for the next round. Dimitri looked really focused like he was trying to read my mind to see what I was going to play.

1.2.3.

Rock paper scissors!

Then I did something only a girl would have the guts to do. As fast as could as Dimitri was throwing down his hand. I kissed him. Nothing big but you should have seen the look on his face.

"Would you look at that Dimitri? Rock beats paper. So how does it feel to lose?"

**Dimitri P.O.V**

She just kissed me! She cheated and kissed me! Boy this human has some nerve. I hope that she is prepared for hell because it's coming and fast!

"Who the hell do you think you are? You cheated and you some how got the nerve to kiss me? So I win by default!"

"Hell no you don't dimitri! You never said that there were any rules. So it's not my fault that you didn't think of cheating first. So I won get over you have to walk around the entire school wearing the most skimpy clothes and make up I can find."

" sorry Evan but I just dint think that I could pull off the whore look as well as you do so maybe you could give me a few tips before I go out trying to be just like you,"

"I am not a whore!"

Evan ran out of the room as fast as I think her legs could take her. When she ran into the bathroom and locked the door I could tell I had struck a nerve. I don't know what was coming over me but I actually felt sorry for what I had said.

**Evans P.O.V**

I dont know what had come over me when I ran out of the room when Dimitri had called me a whore. Its just he didn't even know me and he was already calling me that. I have been called that name so many times by the preps at my old school but it never bothered me. So why did it when Dimitri called me it? What is wrong with me? I can't be having felling for Dimitri. He is the biggest ass I've ever known, and I haven't even known him for 24 hours yet. My head was spinning when the sleep over whelmed me. So I fell asleep in the bathroom on the floor with the door locked. Hope no one needs to go to the bathroom anytime soon.

Well here it is!! Please remember to review!! And read my other story. I will love you forever! Oh and remember if you have any suggestions please let me know. I really need them to help me out in the upcoming chapters!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: okay I got like 20 reviews! Plus I had nothing better to do so I wrote this duh! Well people please review! And suggestions on any thing now because I know how she is going to find out that they are vampires but if you just know a way to make my story better!!

_RECAP:_

I don't know what had come over me when I ran out of the room when Dimitri had called me a whore. Its just he didn't even know me and he was already calling me that. I have been called that name so many times by the preps at my old school but it never bothered me. So why did it when Dimitri called me it? What is wrong with me? I can't be having felling for Dimitri. He is the biggest ass I've ever known, and I haven't even known him for 24 hours yet. My head was spinning when the sleep over whelmed me. So I fell asleep in the bathroom on the floor with the door locked. Hope no one needs to go to the bathroom anytime soon.

_STORY:_

The light was shining through the window. I went to look out of the window; I swear half the school was outside. Some were playing football, others just hanging out talking. Wow it must be late or I am sure up early. Suddenly I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Evan will you please come out of the bathroom?"

"Jasper that is not the way to get her out of the bathroom. EVAN get out of the bathroom now!"

I don't care what Dimitri wants. I went out of the bathroom only because jasper asked nicely, not because Dimitri yelled at me to. I hate him. Hope he likes the cold shoulder because I'm never talking to him again. I went into my closet looking for something to wear for the day. Looking at my clothes I remembered my bet with Dimitri, and what he had called me. I decided not to dress him just yet. Maybe when all of the parents come to the Christmas party to check up on their sons. Or maybe on his birthday. Just not today, it wouldn't be as much fun. I got dressed and walked out of my closet heading towards mine and Dimitri's room. Dimitri must have gotten out of the shower because there he was in only a towel sitting on my bed. I knew what he was doing trying to get me to talk first by annoying me to death.

But two can play at that game. So I decided to be mature. I walked over to his bed and striped. Bra and everything. Then laid down on his bed. Boy did he look pissed. It was worth it though.

(Don't diss what you can't take)

"You know Evan if you wanted me that bad you could have just asked."

(He did not just say what I think he said! Omg he did say what I think he said!)

Know if you thought the whore thing was wrong then what do you think about that comment.

I grabbed my clothes and put them on as fast as I could. This means war. I the type that can come up with ideas and fast especially when revenge is involved. So I flipped out my cell phone that was sitting on my night stand and took a picture of Dimitri sitting on my bed in his towel. Then I skipped on off to my closet with the evilest smirk on my face. This is going to be good.

**Dimitri's P.O.V**

"Evan! What the hell are you doing with that picture?"

She never answered me. So I went and got dressed. I mean what could this girl do. Post it on MySpace? Humans have no imagination so I have nothing to worry about.

It has been about 48 hours since I last fed so I headed off to the cafeteria. Most of the commoners were there, they all stepped out of my way when I walked through the doors. Liam, jasper, Lucien, Seth, and Kade were all sitting at our table. They must have read my mind or something, even though none of them have that ability, because they had already gotten me a glass of O negative. My favorite, to bad Evans O negative. Perfect meal gone to waste.

**Evans P.O.V**

I spent an entire hour working on my revenge. You see I had brought along my laptop and a small printer, and I just made about 100 copies of a flyer that said "Open for gay sex" in big pink letters with Dimitri's towel picture under it.

_**FAST FORWARD 1 HOUR**_

I just got done putting up all of the flyers everywhere. You could not go any where with out seeing one. I didn't have to worry about getting caught. You know how guys are when it comes to food. They're all in the cafeteria, and have no clue to what I had just done.

I was only about 2 feet away from our dorm door when

"EEEEEEEEVVVVVVVAAAAAAANNNNNNN!!"

Looks like he got the memo. This is going to be one hell of a school year.

Wow I loved this chapter! Also I mean no offense to anyone in this chapter either. So please review and if you have any suggestion, suggest away.


	13. Chapter 13

Well this is another update! So people if you love my story you will review!! And send me any suggestions. Well I think Evan will start to find out about vampires within the next 5 chapters so that something to look forward to! So remember REVIEW and SUGGESTIONS!

_Recap:_

I just got done putting up all of the flyers everywhere. You could not go any where with out seeing one. I didn't have to worry about getting caught. You know how guys are when it comes to food. They're all in the cafeteria, and have no clue to what I had just done.

I was only about 2 feet away from our dorm door when

"EEEEEEEEVVVVVVVAAAAAAANNNNNNN!!"

Looks like he got the memo. This is going to be one hell of a school year.

_Story:_

Bring it Dimitri, I'm ready for you.

I walked in to our dorm; I could already hear the whispers from the halls about what I had done. But you see it was about to get so much worse. The two guys that were there during mine and Dimitri's challenge well one of they're names is Kade. He is friends with the guys and I told them about my plan right before I pt the posters up. Did I mention he is gay and has a boyfriend but I forgot his name but who cares. He agreed to help me but I'm digging my grave. So now he is in their boxers on Dimitri's bed surrounded by candle that have a lilac scent. To make it just a little bit worse ii put a hidden camera in the room. Which I guess could also come in handy if Dimitri kills me.

I went and sat on the coach and waited. Dimitri bust through the door seconds later.

"What The Hell Did You DO?!"

Silence

"Answer Me Evan!"

Still silence

"Dammit Evan Answer Me"

That's when a noise came from our room. I wonder who it is.

"What the hell was that?" he was looking at me like I knew. Which I did but I just shrugged my shoulders anyway.

**Dimitri's P.O.V**

I heard a noise coming from my room. I looked at Evan but she only shrugged. I walked towards the door and opened it .there was candles everywhere. When I started to walk towards the door. Evan suddenly came up behind me and shoved me into our room, and closed the door.

That's when I smelled kade. He was lying down on my bed in only boxers. Oh Shit!

"If you guys try anything I will send you to the dark. Try me I dare you."

"Oh come on dimitri we now that you have been having feeling for a certain someone in this dorm. Just admit it. You can't stay away for ever.

"Hell no I am not gay! I would never like you guys that way even if we were the last creatures on earth."

"We never meant us dimitri. We mean evan. You both fight like a married couple. I swear you two act so childish."

"There is no way in hell that I could have any feeling for that human kade! You now what happened last time."

"Dimitri have you ever considered the fact that maybe she is different. I have never seen anyone not even Liam, Jasper, or Lucien stand up to you the way she does and they're you best friends."

"I don't care about her now leave."

Kade got up and put on all of his clothes, blow out the candles then turned the lights on. Right when he is about to walk out the door he says.

"If you didn't care then when she kissed you yesterday you would have killed her. You and I both know that so why didn't you?"

With that he left. I don't now why I didn't kill her. I walked back into the living room and saw Evan sleeping on the coach. She looks so peaceful now that I really take a look at her. I felt all of the anger wash out of me when I saw her lying there. I knew it would be back when she wakes up and I have to hear her annoying voice again. I picked her up and carried her towards her bed. When I laid her down she stirred a little in her sleep.

I wanted to know what she was dreaming about, so tapping into her dream I learned something I never think she would have told me.

She was dreaming about a woman. I guess was her mother. Evan looked so sick. Her mother left and never came back. Then her dream switched to the lake and the ghost woman. Her warning. This caught me by surprise. Everyone that is stupid to follow her voice is killed. She drowns them and lets there bodies sit on the bottom. This is how she is able to stay on the earth and not moving on. But why would she give a warning that death is coming when she would normally have killed her right there.

Why is everyone attracted to her? Why does she need a death warning? How could she break my connection to her mind? But most importantly what are my feelings about her?

After hours of pure thinking about that last question, I finally came to the answer.

I………..

CLIFFHANGER!! Does he love her does he not you have to wait to find out!! Remember review and suggestions!

p.s it may be a week or so before i can update. well not really but i dont know when i will update again. i think i'm going to torture you guys a little bit. (evil laugh)


	14. Chapter 14

Okay I know that I said that I wouldn't be updating for a couple of days but I felt really bad so I guess here is the next chapter. Please remember to review! And this chapter kind of explains why even is so different!

_Recap:_

Why is everyone attracted to her? Why does she need a death warning? How could she break my connection to her mind? But most importantly what are my feelings about her?

After hours of pure thinking about that last question, I finally came to the answer.

I………..

_Story:_

I……. don't love her. There is no way I can. I have to pick a wife in a couple of months. But when I'm stuck up in this school there is no way to find someone that I really love. The person I did love is gone forever and there is no way I can every get her back. I should have never told her what I was. Then she wouldn't have run from me. She wouldn't have died. I should have just dumped her and taken her back to her family. I could have watched her get married and have kids, then eventually die of old age. Why did she have leave me!? I will never love anybody else like I loved her. I felt blood fall from my eyes. My tears of blood, something I haven't done since she left. I cried.

Evans P.O.V

I heard crying in my dream. I opened to see Dimitri crying, but his tears were blood. My heart sunk, I walked up to him. But when I reached out to comfort him

"Evan please just go away."

Those words hurt me, but I left anyway.

I left the dorms and started wondering towards the main doors to the school. I didn't know where I was going to go, I just wanted to walk. I walked out the doors and started to go towards the small clearing where I was wrestling Lucien.

I don't know why but I feel so bad for Dimitri. What I did earlier probably didn't help the situation much either. I wish I could help some how.

The wind was blowing. The leaves in the trees were rustling in the wind. The crickets were chirping. It sounded like music. Before I got sick I loved to sing but ever since then no tune has ever come out of my mouth. But to night I wanted to try. I started to think of words that could go with natures tune, but still went with how I was feeling right now.

My heart started to race. I felt like my chest was going to explode. Something powerful was building up inside me, and I had no clue what it was. Until I sang the first words.

Just like a shadow  
I'll be beside you  
I'll be your comfort  
And let it guide you home  
I will provide you a place of shelter  
I want a be your zone  
What am I supposed to do  
Tell me what you wanted me to do  
I'll make you great to be a man  
With a woman who can stand  
On every promise given  
Making vows to please her man

If I could be your angel  
Your angel, Your angel  
Protect you from the pain  
I'll keep you safe from danger  
You'll never hurt again  
I'll be your a.n.g.e.l  
I'm gonna be your a.n.g.e.l  
I'll be your angel

Just like the moon  
I'll step aside  
And let your sun shine  
While I follow behind  
Cause baby what ya got  
You deserve all the props  
With everything I'm not  
Because if you do  
Tell me what you wanted me to do  
I'll make you great to be a man  
With a woman who can stand  
On every promise given  
Making vows to please her man

If I could be your angel  
Your angel, Your angel  
Protect you from the pain  
I'll keep you safe from danger  
You'll never hurt again  
I'll be your a.n.g.e.l  
I'm gonna be your a.n.g.e.l  
I'll be your angel

If I could be your angel  
Your angel, Your angel  
Protect you from the pain  
I'll keep you safe from danger  
You'll never hurt again  
I'll be your a.n.g.e.l  
I'm gonna be your a.n.g.e.l  
I'll be your angel

The power that was inside of me lashed out. I was like I could control everything around me with my voice. The background music changed when I sang it was like there was a band playing it all along. But I was the only one out there. How come this has never happened to me before? Why is it happening know? I wanted to learn how to control it. I knew if I learned I could put anyone I wanted in an illusion. I could mess with their minds. But no one is ever going to now about this just me.

I never realized how tried I was until I passed out right in the middle of that field.

Headmasters P.O.V

I saw what Evan did out there in the clearing. From the day she arrived I knew something was different about her. She is no ordinary human. I need to take her to the king. Very soon.

Okay well that is all I got for now cuz I have to go. The song is Natasha beingfields song angel. So the song does not belong to me. I just thought it would give you a hint about how Evan feels about Dimitri. But I did cut a little bit of it out because it didn't fit. REVIEW!!


	15. Chapter 15

Hey! Well here is the next chapter and everything. And I got a couple questions so the answers to them are either going to be in this chapter or one of the following ones. So yeah review and ideas if you happen to have any!

_Recap:_

The power that was inside of me lashed out. I was like I could control everything around me with my voice. The background music changed when I sang it was like there was a band playing it all along. But I was the only one out there. How come this has never happened to me before? Why is it happening know? I wanted to learn how to control it. I knew if I learned I could put anyone I wanted in an illusion. I could mess with their minds. But no one is ever going to now about this just me.

I never realized how tried I was until I passed out right in the middle of that field.

Headmasters P.O.V

I saw what Evan did out there in the clearing. From the day she arrived I knew something was different about her. She is no ordinary human. I need to take her to the king. Very soon.

_Story:_

Still Headmasters P.O.V

Dimitri is going to try and keep Evan from knowing about vampires. But if we what her on our side then we are going to need her to trust us and our king. Which means that she is going to need to learn some how? And I know just the right way.

"There is a small barn about a quarter of a mile to the north of the school. Evan I need you to go there and get a red box with black lining. This is very important and I need you to leave know. Here's a map. You are dismissed."

Evan walked from my office; go towards the easiest way that I could think of to explain her what we are. Evan was walking towards a small red barn that we store farm animals. The animals are a fast source of blood if we need it. Before I sent Dimitri, Liam, Jasper, and Lucien there to feed. And soon she is going to walk in on them and it's not going to be pretty.

Evan P.O.V

The headmaster seemed okay. It's just weird he would send me of all people to go get his special box. Why not someone that has been there before? I could soon the barn in the distance. While walking I started to think about the night before.

How my voice could do all that it did. How I don't know nor do I care. I feel like I have so much power. But I have no clue what the song meant.

If I could be your angel  
Your angel, Your angel  
Protect you from the pain  
I'll keep you safe from danger  
You'll never hurt again  
I'll be your a.n.g.e.l  
I'm gonna be your a.n.g.e.l  
I'll be your angel

What did I mean and who was I talking about? Thinking about further I remembered Dimitri crying. How much it hurt me even though I had no clue why he was so upset. I only knew it had to be. Maybe he lost someone like me.

Soon I was at the barn, when I went to open the doors I heard noise coming from the inside. Was someone already there? I reached for the door and swung it open as fast as I could try to surprise who ever it was in there. It was the guys. There eyes were pure white not even their pupil was there. They each had there mouths on a different animals neck. It looked like they were drinking the poor animal's blood.

When I walked in they all dropped their animals. They looked at me with a mix of surprise and terror on their faces. They each had fangs reaching about an inch passed their bottom lips. Blood from the animals was dripping off the tips.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM!"

I ran as fast as I could back to the school. When I got there I avoided everyone. There was no way to tell if they were vampires to. I ran to our dorm. When I got inside I locked every door. I ended up in the bathroom again, huddling in the corner. Shaking from how scared I was.

Dimitri's P.O.V

Evan walked in on us feeding. No one knew what to do we all just all sit there and stared at each other. Evan look shocked and then scared. Before we could say any thing she screamed and took off running.

But before she started running she dropped a sheet of paper. When I picked it up I realized it was a map leading to the barn. This map came from the head master. He must have planned this. When he sent us out here to feed, he must have sent Evan soon after for god knows what reason. But why would he go through all of that trouble just to tell her our secret. But why would he want to tell her in the first place?

Well that is for now. So I dint have school tomorrow and am going to be home by myself so I might get out a couple or more chapters. Well review and ideas are so important! So do it!


	16. Chapter 16

I am like an inch away from 200 reviews, which is like 200 more than I ever thought I would get. Well so people tell me what you think about my story and what I could do to make it better. Which in other words means review! I am going to try and get out more chapters today because I have nothing better to do. So if you have any ideas that you think be good in my story tell me and I will try to use them.

_Recap:_

I ran as fast as I could back to the school. When I got there I avoided everyone. There was no way to tell if they were vampires to. I ran to our dorm. When I got inside I locked every door. I ended up in the bathroom again, huddling in the corner. Shaking from how scared I was.

Dimitri's P.O.V

Evan walked in on us feeding. No one knew what to do we all just all sit there and stared at each other. Evan look shocked and then scared. Before we could say any thing she screamed and took off running.

But before she started running she dropped a sheet of paper. When I picked it up I realized it was a map leading to the barn. This map came from the head master. He must have planned this. When he sent us out here to feed, he must have sent Evan soon after for god knows what reason. But why would he go through all of that trouble just to tell her our secret. But why would he want to tell her in the first place?

_Story:_

Evans P.O.V

I guess I fell asleep on the bathroom floor again. But it's really comfortable so I won't complain. Suddenly everything that happened to me yesterday, everything I was flooded back in to my head. How I was so scared yesterday. But now when I think about it I'm not scared, yesterday I think I was just shocked and running was the only way I could think to react. If any of the guys wanted to hurt me why not when I first got here? And if they wanted me gone then why did Dimitri save me from drowning in that lake?

Someone was talking in the living room right outside the door to the bathroom.

"Give up Liam I bet she isn't even in here."

"Shut up Lucien she is here I can smell her."

"How about both of you shut up. We have to figure out a way to explain to her what happened with out her pulling the same stunt that Lily did 100 years ago."

(The one talking now was jasper. So were was Dimitri and who the hell is Lily?)

I stood up and slowly opened the door. When I took a step out everyone in the room stared at me wondering what the hell I was going to do next.

"Who is Lily? What did she do 100 years ago?"

That's when Dimitri first spoke up

"She is no one you will ever know and ever need to know about."

Ouch that one hit a nerve.

"Evan please don't be afraid. We won't hurt you and we'll explain very thing to you."

"I'm not scared Liam."

"Evan we said we-- Wait did you just say you're not scared of us?"  
"Yes I said that I wasn't scared of you. Do you want me to be scared of you?"

"NO! We don't but are you sure you're not sick or something. Maybe something hit you in the head?"

"I'm fine Liam! Now if you will excuse me I have to go talk to the head master."

Is it really that hard to believe that I'm not scared of them?

I eventually found my way to the headmaster's office. When I walked through the door he looked as if he was expecting me.

"Its good to see you Evan and word around the school says that you know our little secret. So let's get down to business. You see I'm your mother's great great uncle. But me being a vampire. I never died like my wife and all. But let's skip to the point, after a few generations the vampire in my descendants has been shrinking. That is until you came along. I know about your little power evan. In fact I believe that you have more than one, you just haven't found out about them yet. You see when you baby your brain picked thing up so fast you were walking and talking at about 5 months and reading at about 1 ½ years. But then you started to have all of these bad dreams. Talking about a war between vampires and werewolfs. Your mother told me about this because she thought something was wrong with you. So I put a little binding curse on you so that it would all stop. You started to learn everything else at a human pace. That is until you got sick. That must have undone the curse so that all of our powers have been unlocked."

"You know if it wasn't for everything that has happened to me in the past couple of day's uncle I would say that you were crazy. But right now I think I believe you."

"Good, but you must listen to me Evan you must not tell any one about your powers. Soon I am going to take you to the king of vampires. He may ask you to help him in keeping watch. You see his son is going to have to take a bride soon. And they both must under go 25 years of training to help them learn to rule. So you might not really have to learn any thing this year Evan you might just get to learn about vampires. "

"Fun, but who is the prince? Do I know him?

Yeah well that is all for know there might be another chapter today but I guess it depends on how many reviews I get.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey peoples sorry I didn't update again yesterday, I got really busy and couldn't find the time but I'm updating now. Only 20 more reviews till I get to 200! I'm so excited. So people remember to review! And if you have any interesting ideas for my story that can twist it up a bit please tell me. I'll put your name up here if I decide to use it. Which I will probably.

_Recap:_

"You know if it wasn't for everything that has happened to me in the past couple of day's uncle I would say that you were crazy. But right now I think I believe you."

"Good, but you must listen to me Evan you must not tell any one about your powers. Soon I am going to take you to the king of vampires. He may ask you to help him in keeping watch. You see his son is going to have to take a bride soon. And they both must under go 25 years of training to help them learn to rule. So you might not really have to learn any thing this year Evan you might just get to learn about vampires. "

"Fun, but who is the prince? Do I know him?

_Story:_

"I believe you do know who it is, but they will tell you in time if they really want to. If not I'm sure you will find out who he is in time."

(Sure way to go and make my life difficult)

"You are dismissed Evan."

With that said I walked out the door, and started wandering again. Mind and all.

FLASH BACK:

I felt like something was pulling me towards it. I couldn't help walking towards it, it made me feel happy. Something that I hadn't felt in such a long time. I could swear that as soon as I stepped through the first tree, I heard a voice calling me towards it. It was one of the most beautiful sounds that I had ever heard in my life. I followed it without ever feeling a hint of fear, I felt so calm it was like I could die and never care. As the song was coming to an end, I and no clue were I was and couldn't remember where I was going. My emotions were starting to come back to me. I was confused but never scared. So I just kept walking forward. Then I came to a beautiful lake with a small dock and small row boat tied to it. It was so amazing I had never seen anything like it before in my life. Then the song started playing again only this time it wasn't in just my head. I could swear it was coming from the water. Pulling me to it.

This time fear hit me like a bullet in my heart. Something was controlling me. I tried to scream, but nothing came from my mouth. My body was moving closer and closer to the dock no matter what I tried. No matter how hard I struggled I reluctantly walked across the dock and into the boat.

PRESENT:

I remembered the woman that floated across the water, her warning and then how she helped me to hold on when I thought that I wasn't worth it. But I remembered her voice the most. I wanted to know how we and our powers were the same. I was going back. I wanted to talk to her. I know what I was risking but it might be worth it in the end.

I made sure that no one had followed me to the forests edge. That's when the music came back into my head. But this time it wasn't near as strong. I didn't know if it was because of my power or because she knew that I wanted to talk to her. After a short time I was standing at the edge of the dock. This time I was going to be careful not to fall in.

"Come Out I Know You Are Out There!"

It didn't take much until she came. She stood in the middle of the lake just like before. Only this time there wasn't any fog.

"I told you to leave Evan now you are damned to a life as a human among vampires. Everyday you walk in that school you put yourself right in deaths hands. Now that you know their secret the prince will never let you go home."

"I don't care anymore I have nothing to go home to. But I wanted to ask you a few questions. If you don't mind."

"It depends on the question Evan, some answers you must find out on your own."

"Your singing power, what does it do?"

"It only attracts people to me; I need to eat some how I don't?"

"Eat?"

"I attract stupid teenagers like you here to this lake. I need their souls to survive. Like a vampire needs blood, and like how you need human food. It is the way of life, you'll get used to it eventually."

"What about my voice, what does it do?"

"That Evan is one of the many questions you must answer your self."

"Then who is the prince? And are you going to eat my soul?"

"The prince's name is Dimitri; I believe he is the one that saved you the other day. He really has grown up. I don't believe I have seen him in about 100 years. And no I'm not going to eat you."

"Why did dimitri come see you?"

"He wanted me to take his soul. He said that the one that he loved died and that he couldn't possibly go on with out her."

"Was her name lily?"

"Yes it was. Why are you asking me all of these questions Evan? Why not ask dimitri?"

"Dimitri would never talk to me. I'm just the human standing in the way."

"Lily was human. Maybe you should just give him a chance Evan, you never know. Now you must be leaving it is almost dark outside and you wouldn't stand a chance at want comes out at night in this forest."

When I got back to the room I saw Dimitri sleeping on his bed. He looked so peaceful. I felt sorry for his loss. It must have been hard to lose the one he loved. It made me think back to my one relationship. Yeah I know only one but to me he was the one. Then he dumped me for the school slut. It hurt me so much but not enough to ask for death. It hurt but not enough to make me cry.

I'm not the type to get my heart broken  
I'm not the type to get upset and cry  
'cause I never leave my heart open  
Never hurts me to say goodbye  
Relationships don't get deep to me  
Never got the whole in love thing  
And someone can say they love me truly  
But at the time it didn't mean a thing

_Chorus:_  
My mind is gone, I'm spinning round  
And deep inside, my tears I'll drown  
I'm losing grip, what's happening  
I stray from love, this is how I feel  
This time was different  
Felt like, I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now I'm, in this condition  
And I've, got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry

This song hit me hard. It made Dimitri stir in his sleep but he never woke up. I never knew I was singing until after the first word came out of my mouth, then they just flowed out and I couldn't stop them.

That's when he woke up and looked me straight in the eyes…….

Well that's it for now I guess. Remember to review and give me your ideas.

Song: CRY by rihanna


	18. Chapter 18

Guess what!! I got 200 reviews! And so this is another chapter as a present from me to you! People have been saying my chapters are short, I am sorry but I can't help it. I try to make up for it with a chapter a day. It's either that or a longer chapter every 3 or 4 days. You decide. Please remember to review and give me any ideas. I got a couple and I am going to be using part of Deaths-Master idea. So thanks a lot, I really appreciate it for the suggestion.

_Recap:_

My mind is gone, I'm spinning round  
And deep inside, my tears I'll drown  
I'm losing grip, what's happening  
I stray from love, this is how I feel  
This time was different  
Felt like, I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now I'm, in this condition  
And I've, got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry

This song hit me hard. It made Dimitri stir in his sleep but he never woke up. I never knew I was singing until after the first word came out of my mouth, then they just flowed out and I couldn't stop them.

That's when he woke up and looked me straight in the eyes…….

_Story:_

Dimitri was still half asleep. He reached up and snaked his arm around my waist, and pulled me down on to his bed. He pulled me close to his chest. When I tried to inch away he only held me tighter.

"Its okay Lily I'll always be here for you."

He thinks I'm Lily. I don't think he is going to happy when he wake sup to find me here. I felt a hot liquid run down chest. He was crying into my shoulder. The blood coming from his eyes was enough to make it look like someone had shot me.

"Please Lily don't leave me. I love you more than anything. Anyone. No one could ever replace you. Don't go."

I started to hold him closer to me. This time he really did wake up. When he looked in my eyes, I could almost feel how much he was hurting. He looked from my eyes to my shoulder and back to my eyes.

"Did I bite you?"

"No, you were crying. Talking about lily. You really loved her didn't you?"

"Yeah I did."

"Dimitri please tell me what happened to her. Maybe I can help some how."

"He looked like he was about to start crying again.

"She committed suicide after she found out I was a vampire. She didn't want to become a monster. Having to kill to live her self. She would have rather had died than have to kill someone else."

"I'm so sorry Dimitri; it must be so hard you to go through this."

"That's why we all didn't want you to find out about us. We didn't want you to kill your self either."

"Why would it matter I'm not going to become a vampire. I'm always going to be human."

"I wouldn't say that Evan even vampires mess up some times. You never know whats going to happen in the future."

"Then it hit me like a rock. I started to see like a little movie in my head. Wolves were all gathering near a little lake in the middle of the mountains. The one that looked like the leader started talking about something to do with the prince of vampires. Dimitri. Then he said a sentence with the word kill in it. That's the only word I heard. They were going to kill Dimitri. Then he looked up at nothing nut I knew he was looking straight at me.

"We are being watched."

That's when it ended and I was sucked back into reality. Dimitri was shaking me.

"Evan are you okay you just backed out. I don't know what happened to you."

"I'm fine dimitri. Have to go see the headmaster again. I'll see you later okay."

With that I got up and almost ran to the headmasters. You should have seen some of the looks I was getting. Then I remembered the blood all over my shirt, but I was so close there was no point going back just to change my shirt.

I burst through the door. As soon as the door was closed I blurted out every single word and detail I had heard or seen in my vision like thing. He just sat there and listened, nodded every once in a while.

"This is very interesting Evan. I'll tell the king about it, now please do your self a favor and go get some sleep."

"No not until you do something about this. Those werewolves's are going to try and kill Dimitri. I just don't know when and where."

"Evan you are saying all of this like you really care about Dimitri. As more than a friend."

I just stared at him.

"Evan you care about him as more than a friend don't you!"

By now he was out of his chair and close to my face.

"Evan you need to lose those feelings and fast. To Dimitri you are nothing more than a human girl. And soon to the king you are going to be nothing more than an advisor. Someone to tell him the future, and help to protect his kingdom. And I wouldn't be surprised if you end up being an advisor to Dimitri and his wife. Maybe even the lady in waiting to the new queen who ever it may be. But he will never have the same feeling for you that you have for him now. He has to marry a vampire."

"I understand."

I left the room trying not to cry. Everything he just said was true, no matter how much I don't want to believe it."

Well I know it is probably short but review anyway! REVIEW AND IDEAS!!


	19. Chapter 19

Okay guys I am so sorry if this one is super short or just plain short. I just can't right a long chapter. Every time I try I want to end it so that it can lead in to some thing in the next chapter. So yeah I'm sorry but I really am trying to make them a little longer. It's just so hard. So yeah people you know the drill by now I would hope. Review. But now instead of ideas for my story I really need songs that you would think have meaning to this story that Evan could use as part of her powers. This is really important so if you have some I don't care how tell me the name of the song and the artist. Please and thank you!

Recap:

"Evan you care about him as more than a friend don't you!"

By now he was out of his chair and close to my face.

"Evan you need to lose those feelings and fast. To Dimitri you are nothing more than a human girl. And soon to the king you are going to be nothing more than an advisor. Someone to tell him the future, and help to protect his kingdom. And I wouldn't be surprised if you end up being an advisor to Dimitri and his wife. Maybe even the lady in waiting to the new queen who ever it may be. But he will never have the same feeling for you that you have for him now. He has to marry a vampire."

"I understand."

I left the room trying not to cry. Everything he just said was true, no matter how much I don't want to believe it."

Story:

It was so hard to hear those words. They stung; it felt like every step I would take someone would shove a knife deeper into my heart. I couldn't go back to the room. Dimitri was there, and I just couldn't bear to face him right now. So I went back into the woods. It was pitch black outside, and the wind was cold. I didn't let my tears fall until I walked through those trees.

I could hear the lady of the lake calling my name. But I only ignored her. I didn't want to see anyone right now; I only wanted to be alone. So I walked the other direction heading away from the lake.

I walked for a good mile or two, I seemed like the forest was never ending. And by now I was so lost.

I heard rustling in the branches near me. Then it would stop. I was so scared, when I took of running I could hear what ever it was that was chasing me getting closer and closer. I had just made it into this little clearing n the middle of the woods, when what ever it was tackled me to the ground. It was a vampire.

"Well well well look what we have here. A little human girl wandering through the black woods. All by herself in the middle of the night. That's not that safe you know. You might just run into a vampire."

" w--what do you want?"

"I'm a vampire and it's the middle of the night and you just so happen to be human. What do you think I want?"

"To be my best friend?"

"Well aren't you just so funny. What's your name?"

"It's Evan."

"Evan as in Prince Dimitri new pet Evan?"

"I am not his pet!"

"Yes but your not dead yet so he must care for you enough to not kill you yet, or was he just saving you for later."

"He doesn't care about me, and second it would be a cold day in hell before he bites my neck."

"Well let's test that theory out shall we."

He got of off me to only yank me up with him. Then he started dragging us in some random direction. But I decided to be a bitch and not make it too easy for him. So I sat my happy ass on the ground. He only dragged me a couple of feet before getting irritated. But he didn't threaten me like I thought he would, he only through me over his shoulder and started jogging this time. I wanted to kick his ass so badly. But I didn't know how to control my powers yet. And with my luck the worst that would happen to him was daisies would start falling out of the sky. How that would help me I don't know. Suddenly he broke out into a vampire speed run. Everything was in a blur. I thought for sure I was going to be sick.

When he finally stopped we were outside me dorm. There was loud music coming from inside. When I opened the door I saw probably half the school there. I could smell alcohol all in the room. The unknown vampire dragged me through the crowd. When he stopped we were only about 15 feet away from Dimitri. When he saw the vampire that attacked me he looked mad, but when he saw the vampires hand around my waist. Oh snaps you better have run for the hills.

"What the hell are you doing with Evan Ash?"

"Come on dimitri that's no way to talk to an old friend. Besides according to her she isn't yours. So I guess she is free game."

"No she is not free game! "

The rest happened so fast. Dimitri had tackled Ash to the ground and they looked like they were about to kill each other. They didn't stop until Lucien and jasper pulled Ash off of Dimitri and through him out the window, while Liam held Dimitri down. Oh did I mention our dorm is on the 6th story of the school. It's going to be a long way down.

Now me Liam, dimitri, jasper, and Lucien are all sitting in the living room staring back in forth at each other. By now the party was over and the mess was cleaned up.

"Would anyone care to explain who the hell that ash guy was and why the hell he mentioned the words fair game together?"

The guys just looked back and forth at each other then looked at me.

"Evan we think that Ash might……"

Well I got to go I was going to keep going but my parents need my help with some thing so. REVIEW! AND SONG IDEAS!


	20. Chapter 20

Hey people sorry I didn't update last night but a lot was happening a once. So by the time I sat down to write I was so tired I pasted out on my floor. So I now that everyone wants to know when Dimitri and Evan are going to finally get together. Well I have a plan for when that is supposed to happen. So be patient! It will happen, but someone is going to die first. (Either Liam, jasper, Lucien, Dimitri, Evan is going to die. Can you guess who?) Yeah I'm not going to tell you until it happen. And I'm not going to tell you how either. But I will tell you they don't die when the werewolf's attack. It is before they attack. Have fun trying to figure it out. And while you are doing that how about you review because the more reviews the faster I type and the faster I type the more chapters and the more chapters the closer you get to finding out who dies!

RECAP:

When he finally stopped we were outside me dorm. There was loud music coming from inside. When I opened the door I saw probably half the school there. I could smell alcohol all in the room. The unknown vampire dragged me through the crowd. When he stopped we were only about 15 feet away from Dimitri. When he saw the vampire that attacked me he looked mad, but when he saw the vampires hand around my waist. Oh snaps you better have run for the hills.

"What the hell are you doing with Evan Ash?"

"Come on dimitri that's no way to talk to an old friend. Besides according to her she isn't yours. So I guess she is free game."

"No she is not free game! "

The rest happened so fast. Dimitri had tackled Ash to the ground and they looked like they were about to kill each other. They didn't stop until Lucien and jasper pulled Ash off of Dimitri and through him out the window, while Liam held Dimitri down. Oh did I mention our dorm is on the 6th story of the school. It's going to be a long way down.

Now me Liam, dimitri, jasper, and Lucien are all sitting in the living room staring back in forth at each other. By now the party was over and the mess was cleaned up.

"Would anyone care to explain who the hell that ash guy was and why the hell he mentioned the words fair game together?"

The guys just looked back and forth at each other then looked at me.

"Evan we think that Ash might……"

STORY:

"Evan we think that Ash might be back for something."

"Back for something! What the hell kind of answer is that! What is he back for?"

"We think he is back for revenge Evan."

"Why the hell would he need revenge Liam?"

LIAM P.O.V:

"Why the hell would he need revenge Liam?"

"It's a long story Evan."

"Well as far as I see it you guys aren't getting any older and I don't have plans for today so spit it out."

Okay if you want me to spit it out then. So I sucked in air and spit a huge glop of blood right on Evan's lap.

"Not Literally Liam! Oh My God! That Is Disgusting!"

She ran to the bathroom screaming something about nasty and blood.

DIMTRI'S P.O.V:

I have to say when it comes down to things Liam can usually find a way out of things. And the look on Evan's face was priceless. That's when the phone rang. Lucien went to pick it up.

"Yes sir we'll be right down."

"Okay, yeah we will. Be down in a couple of minutes."

"Lucien who was that?"

"It was the headmaster he want the four of us and Evan down in his office in five minutes."

"Go ahead and go down there I'll get Evan and meet you guys in his office."

"Okay see ya in a minute dimitri."

I walked towards the bathroom door. It was unlocked so I opened the door. Evan was sitting in the bathroom corner again. She looked like she was in a dream or something.

EVANS P.O.V:

I heard the guy's conversation about the headmaster from the bathroom. I sat in the corner of the bathroom trying to make my self lose all of my felling for Dimitri. But my heart was fighting back. It didn't help when he opened the bathroom door and was now staring at me. But in the end my pride and will power beat my heart and for now I didn't feel anything for him. But it wouldn't last forever. I stood up and started walking to the door. Dimitri never said a word. I guess he knew that I had heard the conversation.

We walked in silence all of the way to the headmasters office. I noticed every once in a while he would glance at me with a worried expression. But I just ignored him. By then we had reached the head masters office. When we walked in the headmaster was already explaining that all of us were leaving for the castle.

Then he looked at me. I could tell just by looking at his eyes what he was saying.

Don't use your powers for anything unless you are asked to.

Yeah well I didn't plan on showing anyone anytime soon.

"Dimitri would you be so kind as to take us to the castle."

Then my whole world started to spin. All of the air was getting sucked out of my lungs. It felt like every bone in my body was breaking from the pressure. But it ended as fast as it had happened. Only now we were in some giant living room like place. But it was huge I mean so huge, it maked huge look small. But that is not the point. The point is that I'm on the floor trying to catch my breath, checking for broken bones. And everyone else was acting like nothing happened.

When I was finally able to stand this woman came running down the staircase. And there was probably 200 stairs, but run like she was walking in a stair line. If I tried to run down those stairs I would have died by the 5th one. She tackled Dimitri in a hug and started to kiss his cheeked. He looked really embarrassed but I don't blame him.

"Mother gets the hell off of me please."

"Come on Dimitri you know you missed me. Liam! Lucien! Jasper! Vance!"

Right after yelling there name she engulfed the all in hugs. The queen may be small but don't under estimate her. I've been here about 5 minutes and I already learned that. That's when she turned to me. She looked at me then to Dimitri and back to me. Then she screamed. And pretty much swallowed me in a hug.

"Oh My God. Is this her Vance? She is absolutely beautiful. When you said that she was human I didn't know that they could look like this. What your name darling?"

"It Evan ma'am."

"You don't have to act all proper around me, sweetie just be yourself."

Then he was there. The king. The only reason I know that is because when he walked into the room, everyone in the room bowed well except for the queen. But when I tried to bow to the queen held me up. She whispered

"Don't bow I know about your powers you are the only human that we know of that has any. You would only disgrace your self by bowing. Besides he is not your king. You're only human."

I'd like to see her tell my uncle that. He also gives everyone a hug but not nearly as big as the queens. He shook hands with my uncle. Then he came over to me. He stared at me with a straight face. Then he smiled. He took my hand and kissed it. Then he motioned for all of us to follow.

"Boys I'm sure you now were all of your rooms are, why you guys don't go hang out or something."

I wish the king hadn't sent the guys away. I felt weird walking around the castle I have never been to with two people I just met, and an uncle that I am not to happy with right now. We kept walking around corners, and down hall ways. It was hurting my head trying to remember the way back to the front room. When we finally stopped walking. We all went through this huge door that lead to a large garden.

"Well Evan I have so many things about your powers. How you saw a vision about werewolf's and my son. But the one that interest me the most is you voice. So would you be so kind as to show us what you can do."

I didn't know what to do. It had only happened twice and I had no control when it did. But they were all looking at me waiting for me to use my powers.

"Its okay sweetie don't be scared, we aren't going to do anything to you."

That made me feel a little better. I relaxed and concentrated on my voice praying to god that it worked.

crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing what is real

there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
consuming/confusing  
this lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
controlling/I can't seem

to find myself again  
my walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
so insecure

crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing what is real

discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
distracting/reacting  
against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
its haunting how I can't seem...

to find myself again  
my walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
so insecure

crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing what is real

crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing confusing what is real

there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
consuming,confusing what is real  
this lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
controlling,confusing what is real.

It worked. Every flower petal in the garden had come off of the flower and was dancing around us until my voice had stopped then they all went back to their flowers like they had never left. Everyone was looking at me. The king was the first to speak up

"That truly is different. With the right training Evan you could be a very good asset to my kingdom. And along with your ability to see the future you could help us predict our enemies' next moves. Vance I want you and your niece along with my son and the other council's sons to stay here. I will send some one over to the school to take your place. Evan I want you to be the kingdoms new advisor. If anything is going to happen then you need to tell me right away. Until you learn how to issue the orders your self. But of course you will have to dress properly. I will have a simple dress sent to your room."

Then he and my uncle left, I guess in order to discuss certain things.

"He was just joking about the dress right?"

Well this one is the longest chapter I have ever written! So be happy because I wanted to stop it like five times and leave you guys on a huge cliff hanger again. But I didn't so I think I deserve some nice long reviews. )

SONG: crawling by linkin park


	21. Chapter 21

Well this is chapter 21! And I am pretty sure this one is going to be long. So I got a couple of questions that I am going to answer the best I can with out giving anything away.

Question 1- why choose the song crawling? Asked by: Songs From The Heart

Well for Evan this song was talking about how everything is starting to get to her. How her moms disappearing really hurt her. And now how all of her powers are finally starting to show. How the entire kingdom is depending on how powers, and how that is starting to control her life. She starts to feel like she is losing herself; the pressure starts to close in around her.

Question 2- why cant Evan and Dimitri just be together in peace? Asked by: VaMpIrEcHiCk13

Well the answer to that one is I'm stubborn and I say that they can't. (For now)

RECAP:

crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing confusing what is real

there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
consuming,confusing what is real  
this lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
controlling,confusing what is real.

It worked. Every flower petal in the garden had come off of the flower and was dancing around us until my voice had stopped then they all went back to their flowers like they had never left. Everyone was looking at me. The king was the first to speak up

"That truly is different. With the right training Evan you could be a very good asset to my kingdom. And along with your ability to see the future you could help us predict our enemies' next moves. Vance I want you and your niece along with my son and the other council's sons to stay here. I will send some one over to the school to take your place. Evan I want you to be the kingdoms new advisor. If anything is going to happen then you need to tell me right away. Until you learn how to issue the orders your self. But of course you will have to dress properly. I will have a simple dress sent to your room."

Then he and my uncle left, I guess in order to discuss certain things.

"He was just joking about the dress right?"

STORY:

"He was just joking about the dress right?"

The queen started laughing. She started walking away motioning for me to follow her.

"No darling he wasn't kidding. You know that you remind me so much of myself. When Victor asked me to marry him, of course I said yes. I was so in love with him I didn't care if he was in line or not. But when I moved into the castle they wanted me to wear all of these puffy dresses with all of this lace and ribbon. When I said no and designed a simple white one his mother hated it. She tried to ruin our marriage saying that it wasn't proper. But today you don't have to wear what they tried to make me wear. They are just going to be simple and bright colored."

By now we were standing in front of these huge doors, in some place in the castle.

"This will be your room Evan. I'm sure that you would like to freshen up before dinner at 8. There is so much we have to do tomorrow! We have to get you fit for a dress for tomorrow nights ball. Maybe Dimitri will find a suitable wife. You will go wont you Evan?"

"I'm sorry but I cant I wouldn't fit in there."

The queen looked sad at my answer and walked of in a direction that I didn't know. When I walked into my room I was amazed at the size of it. The closet was huge and the bath tub could easily fit 20 people. I got in the bath to 'freshen up' but when I got out I saw a simple floor length blue dress laid out on my bed. You have got to be kidding right? There is no way in hell that I would ever wear that sheet that they call a dress. I would rather have Dimitri suck me dry. Speaking of Dimitri, he opened my door

"Evan are you in here?'

"Yes dimitri I'm right here."

He walked in the room, but when he looked at me funny I realized that I was only in a towel.

"You might want to put that on Evan."

"Hells to the No! I would rather have you suck me dry than ever even consider putting on a dress. Wait a minute why do I have to dress up and you don't?"

"Because women are required to wear dresses and men can wear what ever they want."

"Why? I'm not wearing that dress Dimitri and there is no one in this castle that can make me."

"I bet that I could make you."

"Remember the last time that you said that you could make me do something? You lost and now you have to dress up how ever I want you to for a day."

"Yes I remember. How could I forget? But I still say that I could get you in that dress."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

I walked off into my closet and found my stuff from school in the way back. After I got dressed Dimitri continued

"Well you see Evan everyone that is going to the ball tomorrow has all ready arrived for dinner tonight. That includes the parents. And you being the only human there might want to cover some skin."

"I'm not a human I'm a vampire. See my lightning fast reflexes!"

With that said I jumped on Dimitri and tackled him to the ground. Once he was on the ground I sat on stomach and tried to growl. But it came out all wrong. Instead of sounding scary it came out as a growl that one of those cute cartoon lions growl. Dimitri burst out laughing.

"Yes Evan you sound so ferocious I'm shaking."

"Shut up! I thought it was very believable."

"No Evan this is believable."

Dimitri had flipped us over so fast I didn't see it coming and it even took me a minute to realize that he had done it. He moved his mouth down to my ear, and I could hear a small rumbling noise. Like something an animal makes before it strikes its prey.

"Okay maybe it wasn't that believable, but you could have at least let me believe that it was Dimitri."

"Sorry but I'm always out to ruin the fun. Now we better go done to dinner. Are you going to change into that dress?"

"Nope let's go."

So now I'm getting led done what seems like a never ending maze, until we get to another set of really big doors.

(Ever heard of normal sized doors people?)

Then 2 people dressed in French maid outfits opened the doors. Let's just say that there was probably about 1000 people there. All of the women dressed in dresses and the men in their own personal style. There was probably about 50 round tables in there fitting about 10 per table. I figured out that these tables held all of the guests for tomorrow's ball. But the important like the 4 counsel men and their wife, the king and queen, my uncle, Dimitri, me, and the counsels men's children. Which just so happen to be the guys. But the most amazing and funny part was the look on every single one of those girls' faces when I walked in the room with Dimitri. Even their mothers had a look of disgust.

Let's just say that dinner went fine. Besides the looks from all of the girls in the room. No one really talked except for the adults. The guys would glance at each other and then me, and I would glance at them and it would start all over. When dinner was finally over the servants I guess is the right word came out and moved all of the tables and the conversation started up. Half the girls were on Dimitri and the other half on the guys trying to make Dimitri jealous. And I feel the barf coming up. So I left and walked out on to this balcony that was right outside the dinning room doors. It was so peaceful outside. There was no wind but the stars were shining. I could see mountains off in the distance.

Then I remembered a song, but I don't remember was I got it.

Dancing bears, Painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song, someone sings  
Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory

(music...)

Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory

Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart  
Used to know  
Things it yearns to remember  
And a song  
Someone sings  
Once upon a December

When I turned Dimitri's mom was at the door.

Well that's it for now. by the way i have posted pictures of all of the main characters so far on my main page so check them out! and if you find a better one for evan or any character not up there please send me the link!


	22. Chapter 22

Well next chapter people. And just to say a little that is going to happen in either this chapter or the next Evan is going to show some colors that you wouldn't think that she could show. (In other words Evan's about to be a bitch!) Well just to let you know as a warning. Review cuz now I'm close to 300 reviews and it makes me feel all happy inside.

RECAP:

Let's just say that dinner went fine. Besides the looks from all of the girls in the room. No one really talked except for the adults. The guys would glance at each other and then me, and I would glance at them and it would start all over. When dinner was finally over the servants I guess is the right word came out and moved all of the tables and the conversation started up. Half the girls were on Dimitri and the other half on the guys trying to make Dimitri jealous. And I feel the barf coming up. So I left and walked out on to this balcony that was right outside the dinning room doors. It was so peaceful outside. There was no wind but the stars were shining. I could see mountains off in the distance.

Then I remembered a song, but I don't remember was I got it.

Dancing bears, Painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song, someone sings  
Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory

(music...)

Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory

Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart  
Used to know  
Things it yearns to remember  
And a song  
Someone sings  
Once upon a December

When I turned Dimitri's mom was at the door.

STORY:

"You really love to sing don't you Evan?"

"Yes but now with this power it's pretty much impossible."

"Nothing is impossible evan. That's why I got this made for you, when I first heard about you and your powers. It's a simple locket that will stop your powers unless you take it off."

"Thank you. But really you shouldn't have done this for me."

"You are young Evan you need to be free. Not held down by a kingdom that uses your kind for food. Besides at the ball tomorrow I want you to sing."

"I cant I don't fit in with that kind of crowd. I'm sure you saw the looks I was getting from every girl in that room."

"That's because they are jealous Evan. And they all should be. Have you ever really looked at your self in the mirror? You have beauty on the inside and out that can compare to any vampire."

"I wish I could see what you see."

With that the queen left and I was left standing there. Then they came. About 20 of them were waiting for the queen to leave to pounce on me.

"Listen here you filthy human, you stay away from Dimitri. He is going to be mine. It's not like you ever had a chance anyway."

(Oh no that bitch didn't!)

"How about you listen to me, you anorexic, goodie-goodie plastic Barbie. No one in this castle tells me what to do. And if you would like to have a broken nose then I suggest you keep talking."

"I can say what ever I want. When I'm queen I'll have you put on kitchen duty."

By now I was all up in her face.

"Oh yeah Barbie, well don't be all up in my Kool-Aid."

Then I stomped off towards my room. On the way I saw all of the guys including Dimitri standing there. By the looks on their faces you could guess they heard mine and Barbie's little chat. But I don't care, right now I really want to rip off my locket and turn Barbie skin blue. But I refrained and went straight to bed so no evil ideas would pop into my evil little mind.

I didn't have to wake up early for once, so me and my happy ass slept until about 1 in the afternoon. When I finally woke up I put on the silk robe that I found by my bed over my pjs, and walked out on to the small balcony

(Hehe I even get one in my room)

I wanted to sing again. But then it hit me. The queen had wanted me to sing at the ball tonight so it does give me an excuse to go if someone doesn't want me there. And it's a good chance to piss Barbie off. And I think I'm going to take it, even if it does mean wearing a dress.

So me and my amazing James bond skills ran off to see what ever the other girls were wearing. And surprise they are all wearing dresses that show way to much, but I can play that game to. So I went back into my own closet. And it turns out that the queen had a couple hundred dresses put in there. I kept searching until I found a simple black one, and then I found a pair of scissors. Lets say when I was done it was only about 2 hours before the ball. So of course I had to hurry to get ready. When I was finally down it was time for the ball. When I walked down to the ballroom I could hear In the Ayer by Flo Rida playing so I pretty much figured this was not going to be a fancy thing that every girl wears floor length dresses and all that snaz. Then the maids opened the doors for me. And of course everyone there looks up to see who just so happens to walk through the doors. And then let's just say the jaws hit the floor, I even think I saw Dimitri's fall. But the queen being her self squealed and ran over and hugged me. She was in one of her normal dresses. Thank god that would have been just a little weird.

"Evan you came! Now get you butt up there and sing!"

She pushed my butt up the stairs and pretty much through the mike at me. Then she did something I didn't quite expect. She pushed Dimitri up here to and through a mike at him.

I didn't know I had to sing with Dimitri, and I don't even think he knew that he had to sing at all.

Well I know it is short but I have my reasons. So review!

Dress that Evan wore to the ball-

ecx./images/I/418E2CT1WRL.AA280.jpg


	23. were to find a pic of evan's ball dress

Okay well ive been getting all of these comments saying that you guys cant get to the link to see evans dress so I put it on my profile and even tested the link myself but because fanfic is kind of slow sometimes it could take about an hour to finally be up there. So please be patient and I'll be posting the next chapter hopefully tomorrow!


	24. Chapter 23

Okay I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a couple of days but I have been so sick all I have done is sleep. I tried to write but my eyes burned after a couple of minutes. It was so sad. Well I'm back now so expect some extra chapters to hopefully make up for not updating. (Or I just might make this one long) but okay someone said that my story and ideas sound like the twilight saga. So if you think so to then please tell me and I will try to change it. Because I have read all 4 books at least twice and to me they sound nothing like each other. But I could be in denial or someone could just really think my poor story sucks. But hey everyone is entitled to their own opinion. So before we get on with the story I would like to say thanks to Songs From The Heart for the songs that you suggested for Evan's and Dimitri's duet. I do plan on using one just not in this chapter. So thanks again. And people please review, and if you want to see something happen in this story that hasn't happened already let me know and I will see what I can do.

RECAP:

Then I stomped off towards my room. On the way I saw all of the guys including Dimitri standing there. By the looks on their faces you could guess they heard mine and Barbie's little chat. But I don't care, right now I really want to rip off my locket and turn Barbie skin blue. But I refrained and went straight to bed so no evil ideas would pop into my evil little mind.

I didn't have to wake up early for once, so me and my happy ass slept until about 1 in the afternoon. When I finally woke up I put on the silk robe that I found by my bed over my pjs, and walked out on to the small balcony

(Hehe I even get one in my room)

I wanted to sing again. But then it hit me. The queen had wanted me to sing at the ball tonight so it does give me an excuse to go if someone doesn't want me there. And it's a good chance to piss Barbie off. And I think I'm going to take it, even if it does mean wearing a dress.

So I and my amazing James bond skills ran off to see what ever the other girls were wearing. And surprise they are all wearing dresses that show way to much, but I can play that game to. So I went back into my own closet. And it turns out that the queen had a couple hundred dresses put in there. I kept searching until I found a simple black one, and then I found a pair of scissors. Lets say when I was done it was only about 2 hours before the ball. So of course I had to hurry to get ready. When I was finally down it was time for the ball. When I walked down to the ballroom I could hear In the Ayer by Flo Rida playing so I pretty much figured this was not going to be a fancy thing that every girl wears floor length dresses and all that snaz. Then the maids opened the doors for me. And of course everyone there looks up to see who just so happens to walk through the doors. And then let's just say the jaws hit the floor, I even think I saw Dimitri's fall. But the queen being her self squealed and ran over and hugged me. She was in one of her normal dresses. Thank god that would have been just a little weird.

"Evan you came! Now get you butt up there and sing!"

She pushed my butt up the stairs and pretty much through the mike at me. Then she did something I didn't quite expect. She pushed Dimitri up here to and through a mike at him.

I didn't know I had to sing with Dimitri, and I don't even think he knew that he had to sing at all.

STORY:

Dimitri looked at his mom like she was insane. Then he set the mike down and jumped off the stage. His mom put on this face that could make anyone do anything. But it didn't seem to faze him.

"Evan please tell me you are going to sing, even if my stubborn son refuses to."

Then she gave me the face. I just couldn't say no, no matter how much I wanted to.

"But what? I wasn't planning on singing. I don't now any songs."

When I looked out into the crowd I saw everyone staring at me. The pressure was just too much. I dropped the mike and ran out of the room. I ran out on to the balcony that I sang at the night before. I fell to the ground and cried as silently as I could.

I wasn't alone for long. Jasper had come out of the party, and sat down beside me. When he saw that I was crying he pulled me close.

"Its going to be okay Evan, please just stop crying. I hate it when a girl cries."

"What are you doing out here Jasper? Why aren't you at the party?"

"It gets kind of annoying having sluts all over you trying to make Dimitri jealous. We are all worried about him."

"Why would you be worried?"

"We just don't want him to make a big mistake. I just think he will with all of the pressure he is under. That's why we need your help."

"My help? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Evan he is the happiest that anyone has seen him ever since the stunt that lily pulled 100 years ago. Ever since he started to get to know you he has been different."

"Ever think jasper that maybe I just act like lily or something."

"You act like lily? You have got to be joking. Lily was the type of person that would let people walk all or her if Dimitri didn't stand up for her. She was so innocent. You on the other hand are the exact opposite."

"Hey I still have my innocence if that is what you are trying to say."

"Why is that a shock to me Evan?"

"That isn't funny Jasper. Sure I can be a complete bitch sometimes but that doesn't mean I'm a slut."

"I never said that you were Evan. But you need to go back in there. If I'm right they are starting to slow dance."

"You have got to be kidding me right. I don't know ho to slow dance."

"Sure you do."

Jasper started to drag me back towards the ball room. When we walked in most of the girls were standing up in a circle around Dimitri, who just so happens to be dancing with Barbie at the moment. Jasper pulled me out on the dance floor and we started slow dancing. It was hard at first but by the time all of the guys had danced with me I kind of picked it up.

When the song ended and me and Liam parted. I got a small tap on my shoulder. When I turned around I saw Dimitri standing there.

"Can I have the next dance?"

"Why not."

Before the song had started jasper and some girl I didn't know got up on the stage.

Tale as old as time

True as it can be

Barely even friends

Then somebody bends

Unexpectedly

Just a little change

Small to say the least

Both a little scared

Neither one prepared

Beauty and the Beast

Ever just the same

Ever a surprise

Ever as before

Ever just as sure

As the sun will rise

Tale as old as time

Tune as old as song

Bittersweet and strange

Finding you can change

Learning you were wrong

Certain as the sun

Rising in the east

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast

The song ended and jasper stopped singing. He wasn't that bad if you asked me. Dimitri and I stopped dancing; we kept looking at each other in the eyes. I could feel the glares from almost everyone in the room on my back when we didn't pull away.

Then something came flying through the windows. Everyone was startled. It was a silver bullet. It was aimed straight for Dimitri. But there was only one problem. I was in the way.

well tell me what you think and all of that crap.


	25. Chapter 24

Okay sorry that I have updated in like 2 weeks but honestly I have just been too lazy to type the chapter up. It has been written for like a week and a half but I just couldn't find the energy to type it up. So encourage me with lots of reviews and I'm going to try and get back to one chapter a day. But to get something's straight do not expect Dimitri to fall in love with Evan during this chapter. Because it is not going to happen. I will get to it when my happy ass gets to it. Safe to say that it will probably happen before chapter 35. But don't give your hopes up if it doesn't. REVIEW! And let me know if you personally want a certain something to happen in the story and I will see what I can do.

RECAP:

When I turned around I saw Dimitri standing there.

"Can I have the next dance?"

"Why not."

Before the song had started jasper and some girl I didn't know got up on the stage.

Tale as old as time

True as it can be

Barely even friends

Then somebody bends

Unexpectedly

Just a little change

Small to say the least

Both a little scared

Neither one prepared

Beauty and the Beast

Ever just the same

Ever a surprise

Ever as before

Ever just as sure

As the sun will rise

Tale as old as time

Tune as old as song

Bittersweet and strange

Finding you can change

Learning you were wrong

Certain as the sun

Rising in the east

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast

The song ended and jasper stopped singing. He wasn't that bad if you asked me. Dimitri and I stopped dancing; we kept looking at each other in the eyes. I could feel the glares from almost everyone in the room on my back when we didn't pull away.

Then something came flying through the windows. Everyone was startled. It was a silver bullet. It was aimed straight for Dimitri. But there was only one problem. I was in the way.

STORY:

It was moving so fast, but so slow at the same time. Everyone's eyes were locked on the small bullet as it headed for me and Dimitri. No one made a sound or moved an inch. Horror was on everyone's face as the bullet had finally struck my back. Blood was starting to creep down my back, staining my dress. The last thing that I saw was the panic and pure horror on Dimitri's face, as my body slowly went numb, and my mind completely blank. There was no pain, no feeling. My mind was completely dark; I could barely hear the voices of different people around me. I could just barely pick out Dimitri's voice as he called out for his mother. Liam's voice yelling for everyone in the room to leave. Eventually all of the noise stopped. All that I could hear was the soft whisper of the wind.

_Dimitri………………._

hold on to me love  
you know I can't stay long  
all I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?

holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

I'll miss the winter  
a world of fragile things  
look for me in the white forest  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears

holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

closing your eyes to disappear  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
but still you wake and know the truth  
no one's there

say goodnight  
don't be afraid  
calling me calling me as you fade to black

I didn't want to die, but it is better me then Dimitri. I wish that I could tell him a few things before I died though. In fact I wanted to tell everyone something. And as a plus I really wanted to turn Barbie's skin blue. Really really badly. But too late for that, I should have done it when I had the chance. But that's what happens when you procrastinate children.

Then numbness in my body was slowly starting to fade away. Talk about a slow death. I started to feel a cool breeze on my neck. Then a searing pain like knifes plunged into my neck. I could hear a loud gulping noise as I realized that someone was drinking my blood. A hot burning pain shot through my veins and went straight to my heart. My heart began to pound from the pain, a hot design started to brand my heart. I could feel someone cold arms as they picked me up and started to walk off to some place in the castle. Finally they placed me down on what seemed like a bed, and gently covered my body with a blanket. But i wasn't cold; the burning in my heart was still going but only at a faction of what it was earlier.

When the burning finally stopped I had to fight to open my eyes. When I was finally able to force them open, Dimitri was the only one in the room.

"What is going on?"

""you were shoot Evan but you are okay now."

"Now? What did you do to me?"

"I didn't change you into a vampire if that is what you are thinking. I only made you my blood slave."

"Only? Blood slave? You made me you blood slave?"

"Yes it was the only way to slave you without killing you first."

"What in gods name is a blood slave?"

"It is simple really; you will never age another day. You will only die if I die first. We can never really be that far away from each other. Way from each other in the castle is fine, but if one of us goes back to the human world without the other I will start to go insane. Kind of like you are my drug and without it I just lose it. But you won't feel any of the side affects until you are away from me for a long time. By then I would probably be completely mad and have the entire vampire kingdom out looking for you. And lastly no other vampire can drink your blood, only me. It like you mind, blood, and body have my name has my name written all over it."

(That jackass did not just say that my body was his.)

Forget all of the nice things that I wanted to say to him, because the bitch in me is back. I rose from the bed a walked over to the desk on the other side of the room. I could feel Dimitri's eyes watching me as I picked up the chair. Then I started to throw everything that I could get my hands on at him.

"The Next Time That You Say That You Own My Body, I Will Kill You!"

Well that is it for now. Bet it isn't what you were expecting was it. So the more reviews that I get the faster I will type the next chapter. I have all ready written it and let me tell you it is not going to be pretty. REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	26. Chapter 25

Hey peoples well here is the next chapter and everything so can I please get lots of reviews for this chapter because I just really want them and you all care so much. Well I had a couple of people ask what the song was on the last chapter, so the name is my last breath by evanescence. And once again to everyone that has asked Dimitri will fall for Evan soon just not right now. Well if you have any questions feel free to message me or something.

Recap:

"What is going on?"

""you were shoot Evan but you are okay now."

"Now? What did you do to me?"

"I didn't change you into a vampire if that is what you are thinking. I only made you my blood slave."

"Only? Blood slave? You made me you blood slave?"

"Yes it was the only way to slave you without killing you first."

"What in gods name is a blood slave?"

"It is simple really; you will never age another day. You will only die if I die first. We can never really be that far away from each other. Way from each other in the castle is fine, but if one of us goes back to the human world without the other I will start to go insane. Kind of like you are my drug and without it I just lose it. But you won't feel any of the side affects until you are away from me for a long time. By then I would probably be completely mad and have the entire vampire kingdom out looking for you. And lastly no other vampire can drink your blood, only me. It like you mind, blood, and body have my name has my name written all over it."

(That jackass did not just say that my body was his.)

Forget all of the nice things that I wanted to say to him, because the bitch in me is back. I rose from the bed a walked over to the desk on the other side of the room. I could feel Dimitri's eyes watching me as I picked up the chair. Then I started to throw everything that I could get my hands on at him.

"The Next Time That You Say That You Own My Body, I Will Kill You!"

Story:

The jackass dodged everything I had thrown at him. And now he seemed really pissed.

"I will say what ever I want Evan."

In a second flat he had me up against the wall.

"If I want to say that you belong to me then I will."

"Really? It is kind of hard to say that when it isn't true."

"Oh but it is Evan, and there is nothing that you can do about it."

That's when Liam, jasper, and Lucien walked through the door with three sluts whose name I really did not care to know.

"Dimitri what the hell are you doing to Evan?!"

"Shut up Liam! Evan is a big girl I think that she can take care of herself. Don't you think so evan?"

Dimitri slowly started to tighten his grip on my throat.

"You are so right dimitri I can take care of my self."

Then with every bit of strength that I could find at the time. I swung my leg back as far as it would go, with the wall being right there. And kicked Dimitri were he probably did not want to be kicked. With him being a vampire I didn't really know if this would hurt, but when he fell to the ground with tears in his eyes I can probably guess that I did. By the looks on the guys and sluts faces that is a really good chance that what I just did was smart. Time to run.

I took off out of the room and in to one of the many never ending hallways. I didn't really get very far when I started to hear Dimitri screaming how slowly and painfully he was going to kill me. But he wouldn't really do that to me right. I mean everyone needs a swift kick in the ass sometimes right? Well for my own ass lets hope that we both have the same views when it comes to these kind of things.

A very important word to the wise. Never piss a vampire off. Well you can piss them off, but if you piss them off to much make sure that you can out run them. Some people say that you learn from your mistakes but if you're dead, there really isn't a way to learn from them is there. So to get to the point Dimitri caught me.

He tackled me to the floor. But it wasn't really what I expected. He wasn't really trying to hurt me. He was just joking around wrestling as if he was a child. But I'm still alive so I might as well have some fun. So I started to fight back. Since we were making a lot of noise every slut with in a 5 hall radius started to crowd a round us. With Liam, jasper, and Lucien standing in the front. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Barbie making her way to the front to try and see what was going on. When she saw me and Dimitri wrestling on the floor, laughing our heads off she did not look happy.

Soon I could hear the queen telling everyone to move so that she could see what was going on. She sounded very serious, probably thinking that there was a fight going on or something, but when she saw me and Dimitri she started to laugh to.

"If you to are going to do that, it would probably work a lot better on a bed in a non public place."

Every single slut in the room gasped at the thought of me and Dimitri being together. While me and Dimitri jumped away from each other as fast as we both could. And of course that guys were on the group laughing there happy asses off along with the queen.

"That Is So Not Funny!"

I ran off to the main room were the entrance to the ballroom was. I could here Dimitri yelling at his mother for her comment. Now that I think about it though I really is funny. And the faces of all the sluts was priceless. By then I had finally made it out to the balcony. I really wanted to sing. Just to get it out of my system. No one would hear, they were all gathering in the ballroom for some reason. So I took off my necklace.

That was the biggest mistake that I've ever done. I suddenly got sucked into a vision. This time I could see the wolfs running towards the castle. Then it stopped. But when I looked off the balcony again, but this time out towards the hills I could see a pack of wolves. Staring right back at me.

I took off running into the ballroom. The king was making some kind of speech. Everyone turned to look at me. The king was raging mad for me interrupting him. But when I tried to explain why I had interrupted he would not hear me out. So I did the only thing that I could think off to get him and everyone else in the castle to listen. I started singing. The power in me started bursting out.

(Just to let you guys now it would be a lot better if you went on to YouTube and played the song at this part, instead of reading it. Just like she was really singing it. They songs name is the howling by within temptation.)

I´ve been seeing what you wanted, got us cornered right now  
Fallen asleep from our vanity, might cost us our lives  
I hear they´re getting closer  
Their howls are sending chills down my spine  
And time is running out now  
They´re coming down the hills from behind

When we start killing  
It´s all coming down right now  
From the nightmare we´ve created,  
I want to be awakened somehow

When we start killing it all will be falling down  
From the Hell that we´re in  
All we are is fading away  
When we start killing...

We´ve been searching all night long but there´s no trace to be found  
It´s like they all have just vanished but I know they´re around  
I feel they´re getting closer  
Their howls are sending chills down my spine  
And time is running out now  
They´re coming down the hills from behind

When we start killing  
It´s all coming down right now  
From the nightmare we´ve created  
I want to be awakened somehow

When we start killing it all will be falling down  
From the Hell that we´re in  
All we are is fading away  
When we start killing...  
When we start killing...

I feel they´re getting closer  
Their howls are sending chills down my spine  
And time is running out now  
They´re coming down the hills from behind

The sun is rising  
The screams have gone  
Too many have fallen  
Few still stand tall  
Is this the ending of what we´ve begun?  
Will we remember what we´ve done wrong?

When we start killing  
It´s all coming down right now  
From the nightmare we´ve created  
I want to be awakened somehow

When we start killing it all will be falling down  
From the Hell that we´re in  
All we are is fading away  
When we start killing...  
When we start killing...  
When we start killing...

Well that's it for now so please tell me what you think. And I thought that this song fitted perfectly. Like scary perfectly. So please review a lot so that I will put up another chapter tomorrow because I bet you guys really want to know what happens next right?


	27. Chapter 26

I am so sorry or not updating in like for ever. But I got grounded and my dad was making me go to bed at like 8 o'clock at night. Why I don't know. But anyway I am sure you all really want to know what happens. So just to let you guys know I am going to try and make the chapters longer. I know that I have said this who knows how many times but I am really going to try this time. So to let you guys know what is going to happen in this chapter. Someone is going to come up in the story again. Someone that you guys know like nothing about. And he was only mentioned once. Can you guess who he is?

Recap:

That was the biggest mistake that I've ever done. I suddenly got sucked into a vision. This time I could see the wolfs running towards the castle. Then it stopped. But when I looked off the balcony again, but this time out towards the hills I could see a pack of wolves. Staring right back at me.

I took off running into the ballroom. The king was making some kind of speech. Everyone turned to look at me. The king was raging mad for me interrupting him. But when I tried to explain why I had interrupted he would not hear me out. So I did the only thing that I could think off to get him and everyone else in the castle to listen. I started singing. The power in me started bursting out.

I´ve been seeing what you wanted, got us cornered right now  
Fallen asleep from our vanity, might cost us our lives  
I hear they´re getting closer  
Their howls are sending chills down my spine  
And time is running out now  
They´re coming down the hills from behind

When we start killing  
It´s all coming down right now  
From the nightmare we´ve created,  
I want to be awakened somehow

When we start killing it all will be falling down  
From the Hell that we´re in  
All we are is fading away  
When we start killing...

We´ve been searching all night long but there´s no trace to be found  
It´s like they all have just vanished but I know they´re around  
I feel they´re getting closer  
Their howls are sending chills down my spine  
And time is running out now  
They´re coming down the hills from behind

When we start killing  
It´s all coming down right now  
From the nightmare we´ve created  
I want to be awakened somehow

When we start killing it all will be falling down  
From the Hell that we´re in  
All we are is fading away  
When we start killing...  
When we start killing...

I feel they´re getting closer  
Their howls are sending chills down my spine  
And time is running out now  
They´re coming down the hills from behind

The sun is rising  
The screams have gone  
Too many have fallen  
Few still stand tall  
Is this the ending of what we´ve begun?  
Will we remember what we´ve done wrong?

When we start killing  
It´s all coming down right now  
From the nightmare we´ve created  
I want to be awakened somehow

When we start killing it all will be falling down  
From the Hell that we´re in  
All we are is fading away  
When we start killing...  
When we start killing...  
When we start killing...

Story:

The king was about to call in guards to defend the castle, but it was too late. If only they would have listened to me. The wolfs would have never made it in to the castle. They wouldn't be standing right in front of me. They shouldn't be standing in front of me. Hell these dogs shouldn't even be real. On all fours they were up to my shoulders, so I really didn't want to see one on its hind legs. They had the thickest fur I have ever seen. I looked as if a chain saw couldn't even cut through it. They all ranged from browns to reds and blacks. But what scared me the most about them is that they look so peaceful. They were probably about to kill count less numbers of innocent vampires. Even though most of them are sluts. But they looked as if it would never matter to them, as long as everyone in the room died. The one standing in the center of the pack caught my eye the most. He was pitch black and by the looks of it he was the leader.

He was the first one to speak.

"Hello, your highness. So I see you have gotten yourself a little toy. One that can watch our every move. And yet when she tried to warn you that we were here you blew her off. "

"I am not anybody's toy!"

"Well by the looks of it darling I would say that you are."

(This mutt really knows how to push my buttons)

"Well Victor I see Dimitri is growing up quite fast."

"I would try to say the same about Darrius, but I can never seem to be able to tell dogs apart."

Darrius? I know that name, and if it's the same darrius that I am thinking about, this place is about to get a hole lot of ugly. The wolfs all started to change back into their human forms. You could hear their bones breaking over and over. Like the wave of sound just kept hitting you over and over again. By the time it all stopped I was ready to puke my own stomach out. Thank the lord that they all had clothes on. Because the sluts would be drooling and I would be barfing. Which would probably not be a pretty sight.

You could now tell all of them apart from one another. The leader/king what ever you wanted to call him stood at the front. With his son by his side. But the rest doesn't really matter. What matters is that standing in the flesh is Darrius. Who happens to be the pack leader's son. The jackass that left me for the school whore, was standing not even ten feet away from me. Not to mention he was staring at me, and it probably didn't help that I was staring back. I barely noticed nor did I care that the room had gotten silent, and everyone in it was watching me and Darrius stare at each other blankly.

He was the first one to make a move. He slowly began to walk towards me. But what was I supposed to do. This was the guy that ripped my heart out. In certain ways he was my lily. What did he want me to do? He hurt me so badly, that it was so hard to begin to let people in again. It's probably his fault that I am such a bitch now days. I was so confused, and I knew that it showed on my face but he kept walking closer. He didn't stop until he was only a few inches away from me. I could feel everyone in the room tense up. Well at least the vampires, the wolfs all had smirks on their faces. He slowly brought his hand up and gently rested it on my cheek. I could barely hear him whisper my name.

"Evan."

I couldn't take the pain anymore. I started to cry my eyes out. I was confused and scared but mostly confused. When he tried to wipe away one of the tears sliding down my cheeks, I softly slapped his hand away. He looked hurt, but how do you think I felt.

"Evan what's the matter?"

"Don't act stupid Darrius you know what you have done."

"Evan stop acting like a child. That was nothing, she meant nothing to me. I just couldn't let you get to close to me. I was scared."

"Of what!? What could you possibly be scared of!? Why couldn't I get close?"

"Because of what could have happened to you! Some vampire could have come after you to try and get to me, and I couldn't let that happen. I cared too much, I didn't know what I would do if I knew that you weren't alive. But I made a mistake. I should have never pushed you away. I should have just told you what I am, and hoped that you would still love me. And if you did I should have protected you. You should be standing over here on my side, not the blood suckers."

"Well that is too bad Darrius, because she is on my side and there is nothing that you can do about it. You see one of those silver bullets you shot through my windows hit her, but I couldn't just let her die. So I made her mine."

"Dimitri you son of a bitch! She is not yours, if anything she should be mine. But I could care less about the blood slave. Now that I can't kill you, I think taking her away to torture you will be enough."

"That Is Enough! From the both of you I don't belong to anyone, and I never will.

Well it is time for me to go to bed cuz I am really tired. But tell me what you think. And tell me if you think that she should stay with Dimitri or go with darrius.


	28. Chapter 27

Well her it chapter 27 and all of that jazz. So thanks for everyone that has ever reviewed because now I'm past 400 reviews!  Yep so here is the next chapter and I am trying really hard to make them longer.

Recap:

"Because of what could have happened to you! Some vampire could have come after you to try and get to me, and I couldn't let that happen. I cared too much, I didn't know what I would do if I knew that you weren't alive. But I made a mistake. I should have never pushed you away. I should have just told you what I am, and hoped that you would still love me. And if you did I should have protected you. You should be standing over here on my side, not the blood suckers."

"Well that is too bad Darrius, because she is on my side and there is nothing that you can do about it. You see one of those silver bullets you shot through my windows hit her, but I couldn't just let her die. So I made her mine."

"Dimitri you son of a bitch! She is not yours, if anything she should be mine. But I could care less about the blood slave. Now that I can't kill you, I think taking her away to torture you will be enough."

"That Is Enough! From the both of you I don't belong to anyone, and I never will.

Story:

"You both are the most self centered jackasses that have ever walked this god damn earth. You don't care about anyone else but yourselves. And if you're unhappy god forbid anyone else can be happy. I don't belong to either one of you let alone anyone else. So why don't you all go fuck your selves!"

Now I was mad. I was sick and tired of this property shit. And you know what they both looked hurt but they both got what was coming. Even after my little outburst they didn't stop arguing. The leader of the pack started to make his way over to me. He started to circle around me. He seemed to be measuring me up and down. When he was finally done he stopped in front of my face.

"I can see what my son sees in you, but your mouth could be a little bit of a problem. But I'm sure that someone could teach you a few lessons in manners. Come darrius, since we can't kill Dimitri we will do the next best thing. Take your soul mate. We will see you again soon then victor."

"What?!"

Darrius came at me at lighting speed; he threw me over his shoulder and started to follow his father out the door. When Dimitri started to come after me, his father stopped him. I could tell what the king wanted me to do. Get information that could help out the vampires if it came down to a war. As they walked out the door I could hear the queen whisper

"Do you think they could break her spirit?"

"I don't know mom, I just don't know."

They carried me towards the street were there was a couple of SUVs waiting for us. The leader, darrius, me, and a few others that I guess were high in rank or something. I tried to get as far away for darrius as I could. I just couldn't handle being near him right now. But no such luck, I had the window seat with darrius right beside me. One of the other guys in the passenger seat. The driver was of course driving, the leader was beside darrius, and the other two guys were in the seat behind us. So my chances of getting away, ha what chances I'm up against six werewolves. I guess I could I could use my powers but I don't want to risk another vision, by taking off my necklace. When I got up the courage to look up at darrius and his father, I saw him looking at my necklace. Darrius seemed to be talking to his father in his head. Then they would both look back at me. And his father would look at my necklace.

"Let me see that necklace."

"No, you can't."

"We have already discussed manners, you will learn you place. Now this is your last chance let me see the necklace."

"Evan please just let him see it; nothing is going to happen to it. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"No! Darrius I can't, you don't under stand."

The guy in the front seat suddenly turned around and ripped it of my neck and tossed it to his leader. And just like I thought I got sucked into a vision, only this one was different. I was sucked into what seemed like a black hole. There was what seemed to be ghosts or spirits all around me. They were pulling at my arms and legs, anything that they could get their hand on. I was screaming as loud as I could trying to tell them to let me go. Then I fell into what seemed to be a dessert waste land. But the sand, the sun everything was black. A man was standing a few feet in front of me. Like he was expecting me.

"Hello there Evan. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I bet you are wondering what you are doing here. Well for the sake of time do not speak only listen. My name is xander. 200 years ago today, the vampire prince Dimitri ruined my plan to take over the kingdom and sent me to hell. Yes if you are wondering this place that you are in is known as the dark. The middle between your world and hell. You see there is suppose to be no way to escape. But I have found a way, and I'm coming back. So go and warn Dimitri, because he and everyone that stands in my way is going to die. "

I started to get pulled again. The spirits came back to, but this time pulling my limbs off just wasn't enough. This time it seemed as if they were stabbing me with sharpened bones. When I finally woke up, darrius was holding me close, making quiet hushing sounds trying to calm me down. All of the other people in the car was shocked by my load ear piercing screams but the leader seemed to be unfazed. I couldn't speak so I did the next best thing. I cried, hard it all seemed so real. But it was too real, like I was actually there, like xander was.

No one said anything; they all just let me cry. I felt safe I darrius's arms, which is something that I haven't felt in a long time. He was gentle, like he knew I was in pain.

"Evan please tells me what happened."

I was stuttering, but I had to tell someone.

"He…. He is coming back……….."

"Who Evan? Who is coming back?"

"Someone named xander."

Everyone in the car tensed when I mentioned his name. But when I tried to ask, I was only silenced.

"Go to sleep Evan. When you wake up we'll be at the castle.

Oh great another castle to get lost in.

Well that's it sorry I know that it isn't as long as i had hoped but at least it is something. jujst to let youa ll know xander is NOT a new character to the stoory. he was the ??? P.O.V in chapter 10!


	29. Chapter 28

Hello everybody! Well I'm really mad right now so I'm just going to take it out on the key board and write this. Well some thing is like wrong, I got so many views yesterday and only 5 reviews. It doesn't take that long people! And it makes me feel all fuzzy in side and make me want to write more. So as some one that has read the last few chapters over and over trying to figure out were I want it to go. And I honestly don't know. I want her to end up with Dimitri, but I also want darrius to be happy. How to do that I have yet to figure out, but I am trying. So I know that this might seem a little weird, but can any of you wonderful people write lemons? If you can please let me know. I will beg if I have to. I am not very good at writing them so I need some help. I will do some thing in return. (Write a chapter; make you a character in my story, something.) If you can, and will please message me so I can give you info on the characters and everything.

Recap:

I started to get pulled again. The spirits came back to, but this time pulling my limbs off just wasn't enough? This time it seemed as if they were stabbing me with sharpened bones. When I finally woke up, darrius was holding me close, making quiet hushing sounds trying to calm me down. All of the other people in the car were shocked by my load ear piercing screams but the leader seemed to be unfazed. I couldn't speak so I did the next best thing. I cried, hard it all seemed so real. But it was too real, like I was actually there, like xander was.

No one said anything; they all just let me cry. I felt safe I darrius's arms, which is something that I haven't felt in a long time. He was gentle, like he knew I was in pain.

"Evan please tells me what happened."

I was stuttering, but I had to tell someone.

"He…. He is coming back……….."

"Who Evan? Who is coming back?"

"Someone named xander."

Everyone in the car tensed when I mentioned his name. But when I tried to ask, I was only silenced.

"Go to sleep Evan. When you wake up we'll be at the castle.

Oh great another castle to get lost in.

Story:

I don't know how long I slept or even when I had fallen asleep. I only know that when I woke up I was in some place I hadn't been before. That's when everything flooded back into my mind. Everything that had happened the day before. The wolves, Dimitri, xander, darrius. Everything I didn't want to remember just had to come back. I remembered the king letting the wolves take me so I could get information, but that is not going to happen. If he wants some information he can just get it him self. I don't know, I guess I still have some feeling for darrius. It's not a bad thing right? If lily ever came back then we all know Dimitri would kill me in a second if he had to. Right?

I didn't have that much time to think, darrius and two other guys came into the room. I wasn't quite ready for them to know I was awake, so I pretended to be asleep still and thankfully they seemed to by it.

"Dude your girlfriend seems to sleep a lot."

"Shut the fuck up Miles. She has been through a lot."

"What ever darrius no need to bite my head off."

"No need to be an ass all of the time Miles."

"Okay that is enough the both of you. If you both don't shut up you are going to wake her up."

"Griffin's right, the last thing we would want to do was wake her up."

Okay this pretending to be asleep is really getting on my nerves, time to wake up. I slowly opened my eyes, the light that was now flooding into the room was bright and it took my eyes a second to adjust to it. When I could finally see, I took the moment to get a good look at the room I was in. darrius and another guy either Miles or Griffin was sitting a few feet away from him. The other guy was on the other side of the room leaning up against the wall. They were all staring at me watching and waiting for me to do something. But to bad because I really didn't feel like moving. So I stayed in that warm bed and stared back. Then the two guys I didn't know got up and left. They must have been talking in their minds.

(I wonder if I could do that to?)

Now it was just me and darrius. He got up from were he was sitting to come over and sit next to me on the bed.

"Evan how are you feeling?"

"Fine, why does it matter?"

"You've been asleep for a few days now, I was worried."

"And why would someone like you be worried about me Darrius? Don't you have you have some whore to be messing around with?"

Ouch. He looks mad now.

"Listen hear Evan and listen good, you don't talk to me like that. If you would like to not be punished in anyway follow these simple rules.

do not talk unless spoken to first

keep your opinions keep and thoughts to yourself

respect every man you ever see while here

no fighting

and god forbid try to act like a lady

All of that and you might make till tomorrow. Dimitri might have let you disrespect him, but while you're here in my castle you will do as I say."

Yeah right. So I bitch slapped him as hard as I could. It wasn't even two seconds later and a red imprint from my hand had formed on his cheek. I stood up and walked/ ran towards the door. Which was kind of difficult because someone seem obligated to change me into this silk white floor length dress. Not only was it strapless but it fit ever curve like a glove. Totally not my style, but worries me the most is who changed me. But now is not the time to worry about what I'm wearing. I just slapped the prince of the dogs, ran out of the room and is now lost. But what is new? So I just kept walking getting myself more and more lost. When I finally came to a dead end.

There was this painting like portrait hanging there at the end of the hallway. It was of a woman that had to be no older than I was, but who knows with the whole no age thing that these people have going on. She could be 1000 for all I care. She was probably the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Hell if I looked like she did. But she looked rebellious at the same time. Like she would disobey every single rule Darrius had just told me. I didn't notice when Darrius had come up behind me. I only really acknowledged he was there when he wrapped his arms around me and put his chin on the top of my head.

"That was my mother."

Well yes ii know it is short but no complaining! Just be happy. And if you haven't please read my note at the top of the chapter!!!!!!


	30. Chapter 29

Hi everybody! Well thanks for all of the reviews; it was funny reading about 5 different people ask what a lemon was. I know that it is a little late but I know realize that the title does not really fit the story but I am sure that we will all get over it.

Recap:

Yeah right. So I bitch slapped him as hard as I could. It wasn't even two seconds later and a red imprint from my hand had formed on his cheek. I stood up and walked/ ran towards the door. Which was kind of difficult because someone seem obligated to change me into this silk white floor length dress. Not only was it strapless but it fit ever curve like a glove. Totally not my style, but worries me the most is who changed me. But now is not the time to worry about what I'm wearing. I just slapped the prince of the dogs, ran out of the room and is now lost. But what is new? So I just kept walking getting myself more and more lost. When I finally came to a dead end.

There was this painting like portrait hanging there at the end of the hallway. It was of a woman that had to be no older than I was, but who knows with the whole no age thing that these people have going on. She could be 1000 for all I care. She was probably the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Hell if I looked like she did. But she looked rebellious at the same time. Like she would disobey every single rule Darrius had just told me. I didn't notice when Darrius had come up behind me. I only really acknowledged he was there when he wrapped his arms around me and put his chin on the top of my head.

"That was my mother."

Story:

Dimitri's P.O.V

The effects of the blood bond were starting to take its affects on my mind. I soon I could barely move, I was constantly shaking. I could only think of Evan and how close I wanted her to be to me right now. When my father allowed her to go, he had forgotten about the affects it would have on me. Now he was assembling a small army to go and help me get her back. By the way Darrius was acting when he realized that Evan was here, I can almost be sure that he won't give up Evan with out a fight. I swear if he or anyone else has laid a hand on her, I will kill them. I don't care what Evan says no one can come near her with out my permission.

I sat on my bed waiting for the word that the army was ready to leave. All of the balls and dinners that were supposed to be helping me chose a bride had been postponed until after Evan comes back. But that still doesn't stop them from constantly bothering me. All of them trying to convince me that they are the best one for me. I swear to god if one more comes up to me before I am sane again I will rip their head off.

Evan's P.O.V

Darrius and I sat there for what seemed like hours just talking. He told me all about his mother and tried to answer the other questions that I had been dying to ask. But when I asked him who Xander was, at first he seemed to not want to tell me. But he finally gave in.

"Xander was once a friend of both the vampires and the werewolves. He was one of the reasons that the two kingdoms lived in peace. He was the one that showed us that we can live together with out the worry of a war to start. But it turned out that that was his plan all along. It turns out that he wanted to start a war. And by getting the two kingdoms to trust each other it would be even worse when one betrayed the other. That's when my mother payed the price. She was murdered, but by whom we don't know if it was Xander or Dimitri like he said that it was. Her death is what started this war. Xander was playing the neutral side. Everything that he said or did only made us hate each other more. It wasn't until he attacked the vampire's castle did we all realize what he was doing all along. The vampires were able to fight up the army he had put together just long enough for Dimitri to banish him into the darkness. We all thought that he would never get out, because no one ever had before. But then when you had that vision about him coming back we don't know any more."

"Do you really think he would come back?"

"I honestly don't know evan."

"What about your mother do you honestly believe that Dimitri killed her?"

"Does it matter? I don't care who did it if I had it my way they both would die."

"Along with me in the process, right?"

"There are ways to break the blood bond that you have with Dimitri Evan. But both of the methods are very painful."

"And what if ii don't want to break the bond?"

"You really don't have a choice, and even if you did the second that he bites you, you would be begging for the bond to be broken."

"What do mean I don't have a choice?"

"Well if you haven't noticed Evan you are in my castle. And in my kingdom women have very little if any rights. It is a wolf kind of thing. The only woman in the entire kingdom that really has any rights is the queen. But the just so happen to have died a hundred years ago. So until I get married no women in this kingdom has rights, and that includes you."

Damn this guy is really pissing me off. That is when the two guys from earlier came running up to me and Darius.

"Darrius, it's the bloodsuckers, they have come to get your girlfriend back."

"I Am Not His Girlfriend damn it!"

But that was that I needed. Dimitri was back and he was probably going insane by know. I took off running in the direction that I heard all of the loud arguing, and the throwing of furniture. I could hear Darrius and his two friends running behind me. But Evan with this gay ass dress on they were not going to stop me from getting to that fight. I admit that I do want to see Dmitri but I also want to watch the to kingdoms battle it out over me and other things.

For being werewolves and all they were running very slow, I mean come on here I was running my ass off in a floor length dress and they still had not caught up to me. But I figure that they weren't really trying or they were going to catch me right when I am about to get to Dimitri. That's when I saw them. The king of werewolves and Dimitri were arguing both having a good hundred men behind them.

Dimitri stopped yelling after he saw me running towards him. He disappeared and the next thing I knew I was tackled to the ground. Dimitri had positioned us as we both went flying through the air. So that he would be the one that landed first on his back with me right on top of him. We just laid there while Dimitri held me as close as humanly possible. Then entire time he had his mouth pressed up against my throat. Everyone in the room was tense waiting for him to bite me. I was waiting too, but he never did. It wasn't until he finally let me go did anyone in the room breathe again.

Darrius started to slowly walk towards me. But this time Dimitri rapped his arms around me and let out a loud cat like hiss. I could feel his chest vibrating. When I looked up at Dimitri's face, I could see his fangs fully extended to the end of his chin, and his eyes were pitch black. He looked as if he wanted to rip darrius's head off. I had never seen Dimitri like this and it was starting to scare me. But it didn't matter; Darrius kept inching closer to us.

"Evan come over here now."

"She isn't going anywhere Darrius."

"Don't you see that you are scaring her you stupid bloodsucker."

"Does it matter? We both know that in the end she would always love me more that she would you, you damn mutt."

"Then prove it Dimitri."

I watched as slowly Dimitri's fangs and eyes turned back to normal. Then he slowly looked down at me. Then my world started spinning. When I was finally able to open my eyes again we were both standing in the middle of the dinning/ ball room. I soon realized that he had used his teleporting ability thing to transport us back to his own castle. Everyone's eyes were on me and Dimitri. I saw Barbie stand up knocking over her chair. Then I looked back up at Dimitri. There was only about two inches between us; I knew that it wouldn't take much of an effort to close that small gap. I wanted to kiss him so badly, but all of the sluts in the room that have been trying so hard to get him to chose them looked as if they would pounce me if I did. But I decided to try anyway.

I slowly started to stand up on my tippy toes, trying to reach. Dimitri never flinched away, or tried to stop me. So when I was only a few millimeters away, and could barely go up any farther he was the one that closed the gap between us. I could hear the gasps from almost everyone in the room. But I could also hear the celebrating from the guys, and also what seemed to be the queen. But that isn't what really mattered. Right after our lips had touched I felt a surge of power wash out of my body. When we broke apart everything in a 20 foot radius had been blown aside.

I didn't understand what had happened. I had my necklace on so there was no way that I was the one to cause the power. I could hear the crying of all the sluts in the room. I looked up at Dimitri truly confused. But he only stared down at me smiling. Something I very rarely ever saw.

"What happened?"

"All along I would have never guessed that you were my soul mate Evan."

"I'm your soul mate."

We were both tackled in to a hug by the queen. All around us was the celebrating of the one we cared about and the crying and fits of all of the sluts that were never going to take Dimitri away from me. But all that doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that I finally get to be with Dimitri. I was content with what I had. Well not quite. I reached up on to my toes again to try and steal another kiss from Dimitri, but he didn't seem to mind.

THE END

It's done!!!! I can not believe that I finished it. Well here is the deal, I am sure there are a lot of things that you all want to know still so if I get at least 10 people asking for a sequel then I will write a sequel.

Sequel sneak peek:

Dimitri and Evan could never be happier. Both were over joyed when all of the sluts packed up and left the castle. But they will both be even happier after the wedding is over. Which means its time for the honeymoon! But after the honeymoon weird things start to happen to evan. Which scare her even more then the news that Xander has found a way out of the darkness. What is wrong with Evan? What is Xander going to do now that he is finally out of the darkness? Whatever happened to Darrius? What about the guys? Well guess you will just have to wait and find out! That is if you all want me to write a sequel.

IF THER IS A SEQUEL THEN THE TITLE IS GOING TO BE Blood Bonds!!!


	31. Chapter 30

Hey every body well I bet you all really want to know when the sequal is coming out well it will be up by next weekend!!!! YEAH!!!!!! Well this is a very important note because I want to let all of you guys know that I am changing this stories name to Blood Bonds. So if you need to look for this story for any reason you might need to know the new title. Oh and if any of you would like me to help you with any of your stories or if there was something that you don't understand about mine then please message me!!!!


	32. Very frickin IMPORTANT!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!okay everybody the first chapter to the sequel has been posted!!!!!!!!!! Yeah so go read it!!! The title is Bloody Moon. So please read it and review….. or I wont continue it!!!!!


End file.
